William Revenus
by White LG
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over William Revenus, de beste vriend van Carlo Kannewasser in het 3e boek. In deze verhalen wordt een hoop duidelijker over Huffelpuf en andere misterieuze dingen die op Zweinstein gebeuren.
1. Chapter 1 Naar Perrson 7 13

William Revenus - Naar Perron 7 1/3

Eindelijk is de zomervakantie afgelopen. Ik werd er een beetje gek van om 2 maanden magieloos door te brengen. Gelukkig is het nog maar heel even voordat ik afgezet word bij paron 7 1/3. Ik vraag me nog steeds af waarom ze midden in het station van utrecht de ingang hebben neergezet , want als ik hoor hoe makkelijk het is om niet op te vallen in de andere stations, dan heb ik het verschrikkelijk moeilijk: ongeveer 2 meter en tegenover voor de ingang (dat is een pilaar net tussen de treinen van perron 7 en 8 in) staat een kiosk die de pilaar zijn kant op.

De auto stopt vlak voor het station en mijn ouders keren me voor de laatste keer toe.  
"Nou.. dan zien we je met de kerst wel weer verschijnen. Ik heb nog steeds geen flauw idee wat je nou eigenlijk op die school doet; je hebt er de hele vakantie niks over verteld"  
Dat is waar, ik houd mijn mond er verder ook over. Ik wil liever niet hebben dat ze weten dat ik een tovenaar ben.  
Mijn ouders zijn nogal tegen alles wat bovennatuurlijk is of lijkt. Niet dat dat zo vreemd is, maar een paar jaar geleden is er bij ons ingebroken. We hebben een superbeveiligd huis, maar terwijl we op vakantie waren heeft er iemand in ons huis gewoond. Niks stond meer op zijn orginele plek en er hing een "bovennatuurlijk" sfeertje. Bijvoorbeeld op de badkamer hing een spiegel die alle rimpels van mijn moeder weigerde te tonen. We hebben doen niks over de spiegel gezegd, want mijn moeder was ongelooflijk gelukkig, al wist ze niet dat de rimpels nog altijd te zien waren. En het vreemdste was nog wel dat er een klein stukje perkament op tafel lag met "Ik dank u hartelijk voor uw tijdelijke inwoning, ondertekend Hildebrand Slakhoorn. Ook lagen er een paar vreemde gouden en zilveren stukken..

Sinds die tijd zijn mijn ouders nogal achterdochtig tegen alles wat ook maar een beetje abnormaal lijkt. Ik denk zelfs dat, wanneer ze wisten dat ik een tovenaar was, me verachten en me uit huis gezet hadden. Albus Perkamentus zou waarschijnlijk hetzelfde gedacht hebben toendertijd, want op mijn 11e verjaardag kreeg ik een brief van normaal papier en bezorgd door de postbode (achteraf hoorde ik dat perkament normaal is om brieven op te schrijven en dat de post normaal gesproken per uil komt). In de brief stond dat Zweinstein een speciale school is voor studenten die openstaan voor filosofie en speciale trainingen geeft in faalangsten. Je zou wel denken: waar slaat dit op? Maar mijn vader wilde graag dat ik al het onverklaarbare ging verklaren en sinds ik een ONGELOOFLIJKE faalangst heb door --vreemde gebeurtenissen in het verleden--, ben ik verschrikkelijk verlegen en mensenschuw geworden en mijn vader voelde zich geroepen om daar wat aan te gaan doen. De keuze was snel gemaakt, ik ging naar zweinstein.

"Ik heb al zovaak gezegd dat Zweinstein op mijn extra trainingen na een normale school is, en er gebeurt gewoon niks bijzonders", antwoord ik. "Maar ik moet nu echt opschieten anders mis ik mijn trein want ik verdwaal iedere keer weer in dit station en grappig genoeg is dit altijd de enige trein die vertrekt zonder vertraging"  
"Maar Will-". Ik ben me helemaal vergeten voor te stellen! Mijn naam is volledig William Revenus, maar mijn naam is al snel omgedoopt tot simpel Will. "- We willen die school toch eens een keer komen bezoeken. We weten dat je cijfers sinds je daar op school zit uitstekend zijn en je bent minder verlegen geworden in de laatste jaren, maar we krijgen helemaal geen indruk meer van je omgeving"  
Mijn moeder is altijd erg geinteresseerd geweest in alles wat om en rond mij afspeelt, maar ze heeft nooit tijd om met me te praten, omdat ze altijd wel ergens in het buitenland zit voor haar werk. Ze werkt als figurant voor enkele bekende films. Zo speelde ze laatst als automobilist in de film "The Matrix Reloaded"  
en maakte ze deel uit van de legersen van de onmetelijke legers in "The Lord Of The rings". "Ik zal kijken of ik misschien met de kerst wat te vertellen heb, maar ik denk niet dat er meer gebeurt dan wat er in de laatste jaren gebeurd is", zeg ik.

Ik heb onder andere verteld dat er een eerstejaars bij hun op school toegelaten werd tot het rugbyteam wat voor het eerst in honderd jaar was want je kon eigenlijk vanaf het tweede jaar pas in het team komen, want als ik over zwerkbal zou beginnen dan zouden mijn ouders gaan flippen. "Maar ik moet nu echt opschieten, ik zie jullie weer met de kerst"  
"Dat is goed, tot dan!", riepen mijn douers in koor en rijden verder.

Ik loop rustig richting de peronnen 7 en 8, terwijl de mensen om me een geen idee hebben dat ik eigenlijk naar een perron loop die zij niet kunnen zien. Het is best wel vreemd dat al die dreuzels niet beter weten dan een wereld zonder magie. Ze weten niet af van de wereld die verantwoordelijk is voor bijna elke natuurramp. Een bosbrand in de dreuzelwereld is een ontsnapte draak in het onze.  
Een instortende mijn komt niet omdat de dreuzels hun steunbalken verkeerd plaatsen, maar omdat de dwergen al een tunnel onder die van hen hadden gemaakt, waardoor de bodem wegzakt. Helaas is er dan niemand die dat na kan vertellen, want degene die het overleven, verliezen hun geheugen..

Bij de pilaar aangekomen merk meteen dat ik dat ik gelijk heb: de eigenaar van de kiosk staat op zijn plek waarmee hij uitzicht heeft op de pilaar waar ik doorheen moet. In de voorgaande 4 jaren heb ik maar 1 keer geluk gehad dat hij er niet stond. En in de overige jaren heb ik creatief moeten zijn om hem af te leiden.

Zo heb ik in mijn tweede jaar hem uit de kiosk gerookt, waardoor ik door de pilaar kon ontsnappen voordat ik te maken kreeg met zijn woede. In mijn derde jaar heb ik hem kunnen wijsmaken dat hij eigenlijk vrij had (ik weet nog steeds niet precies waarom hij daar in trapte, en ook kan ik niet verklaren dat de datum in de krant die hij er toen bijpakte stond dat het 3 dagen later was dan het werkelijk was. En vorig jaar ging de eigenaar van de kiosk ervandoor met een denkbeeldige vriendin. Het was best wel grappig en ook wel zielig om te zien hoe hij al pratend zijn kiosk achterliet al babbelend met een meisje die alleen hij kon zien.

In mijn gedachten verzonken en al glimlachend kom ik aan bij de bouwvallige kiosk.  
De kiosk eigenaar zit er weer. Dit betekend dat ik weer een manier moet verzinnen om ongemerkt door de pilaar te rennen. Ik bekijk rustig hoe de dreuzel bezig is met allerlei soorten snoep en drinken te verkopen aan zijn klanten.  
Zelf ben ik een grote fan van de dagdroombons van Fred en George, twee jongens die bijna alleen maar bezig zijn met het ontwikkelen van nieuwe soorten snoep, manieren om te spijbelen en nog veel meer van dat soort dingen. Jammer dat ze in een heel ander huis zitten dan ik zit. Maar ik kom ze wel eens tegen wanneer ik de badkamer van de klassenoudsten insluip om stiekem gebruik te maken van hun baden. Ik vraag me nog altijd af hoe zij aan het geheime wachtwoord zijn gekomen.

De tijd begint te dringen, ik heb nog maar 2 minuten de tijd om ongemerkt het perron op te komen. Nog steeds zit die dreuzel er nog, ik sta onderhand al twintig minuten te wachten op een kans om langs zijn lelijke haviksneus te glippen, die me doet denken aan die van professor sneep. Nog 1 minuut, het ziet er niet meer naar uit dat hij eventjes ervantussen gaat om naar de wc te gaan of wat dan ook. Ik voel in mijn zakken, en ik merk dat ik mijn lucifers vergeten ben! Het enige wat er uit mijn zak komt zijn een paar losse eurootjes die ik blijkbaar nog over had van het attractiepark waar ik gisteren heen ben gegaan met mijn ouders.  
Dreuzels blijven altijd erg goed in het maken van achtbanen, iets wat de tovenaars weinig interesseert. Ik word nerveus, en misschien wel in paniek, dat kan ik niet precies omschrijven. Ten einde raad loop ik naar de man toe om wat te kopen. "goedemorgen, mag ik misschien een twix en een cola van u?", vraag ik zo nonchalant mogelijk om de stress te verbergen. "Natuurlijk, dat wordt even rekenen, mevrouw u bent zo aan de beurt. Ik probeer deze jongeman te helpen", zegt hij terwijl zijn ogen langs mij heen kijken. "Meneer kunt u misschien opschieten, vraag ik, mijn trein vertrekt zo", zeg ik ongeduldig.  
"ja natuurlijk jongen, natuurlijk, laat me even.. Meneer laat me nou even eerst deze klant helpen, daarna bent u aan de beurt.. ja mevrouw u ook... het begint hier wel druk te worden zeg, kunnen jullie allemaal jullie mond even houden"  
Ik kijk om me heen om te kijken tegen wie hij aan het praten is, maar er is niemand, ik sta alleen op het perron, maar toch kijkt de man nogal afgeleid aan beide kanten naast mij, alsof er een groepje mensen staat.  
"€3.20 alstublieft", zegt de dreuzel die ik snel betaal en ik loop weer naar mijn koffers toe. Ik heb nog 20 seconden om op het perron te komen, en ik loop zo snel mogelijk naar de pilaar toe. Nog steeds is de dreuzel bezig met bestellingen pakken voor de denkbeeldige mensen die voor zijn kiosk staan, en besteed verder geen aandacht meer aan me. Snel loop ik door de pilaar naar perron 7 1/3 waar de trein al in beweging is. Ik ren zo snel mogelijk de naar de trein toe, stap in en haal opgelucht adem.

Alweer gelukt dit jaar. Alweer ongemerkt op het perron gekomen zonder dat die dreuzel me door de pilaar heeft zien lopen. Zijn waanvoorstellingen lijken ieder jaar met sterker te worden. Ik krijg echt medelijden met hem. Het lijkt alsof hij hetzelfde probleem heeft als wel meer mensen om mij heen de laatste jaren, en meestal op de gekste momenten. Zou ik daar verantwoordelijk voor zijn? 


	2. Chapter 2 In de trein

William Revenus 2 - In de trein

deeltje 2 alweer van mijn "creatie", trots enzo , ik hoop dat je deze (ook) leuk vind :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ik kijk op mijn digitale horloge : Half 3 , 10 voor 9, 5 over 1. Natuurlijk kan ik mijn horloge niet meer gebruiken met zoveel magie om me heen.  
Ik loop rustig langs de volle treincoupés op zoek naar mijn klasgenoten. Ik zit in huffelpuf, al heb ik nooit zeker geweten of het werkelijk mijn huis was. Toen ik de sorteerhoed op moest in mijn eerste jaar, heb ik daar heel lang gezeten. Dit is wat de hoed toen ongeveer tegen me zei:

"hmmm, moeilijk heel erg moeilijk... je kan gemakkelijk bij zwadderich, ongetwijfeldx. Je zal anderen niet gebruiken voor je eigen doeleinden, maar toch heb je een sterke drang om naar de zwarte kunsten over te stappen, ongetwijfeld.  
Maar je bent ook slim genoeg voor ravenklauw... ja het is allemaal in je hoofd te lezen, ik zie dat je grootse dingen gaat doen.. maar... je bent ook trots genoeg om in griffoendor te komen, alleen heb je de drang om jezelf te willen bewijzen niet.. en ook in huffelpuf zou je perfect passen, je hebt werkelijk alles over voor vrienden, al heb je die bijna niet gehad op je vorige school"  
"-Meneer sorteerhoed, zou u alstublieft niet te diep mijn gedachten willen lezen waar de hele school bij is?", vraag ik. "o.. ja natuurlijk knul, sorry, maar het probleem is alleen.. je past in ELK huis, in mijn honderden jaren van bestaan heb ik dit nog nooit meegemaakt.. ik heb nog nooit moeite gehad met het sorteren van een leerling, dit is om gek van te worden!" "Ik snap het niet, in de trein zeiden sommige jongens dat Zwadderich 'modderbloedjes' haat, en ik ben hoe u het ook went of keert, een 'modderbloedje', al doet mij dat helemaal niet zoveel.. en u zegt dat ik niet zo in griffoendor pas omdat ik 'geen drang heb om me te bewijzen' dus blijven er nog twee huizen over, kiest u daar maar uit"  
"oke knul, je bent wel een beetje betweterig maar ik zie gelukkig dat je het goed bedoelt.. ik denk dat ik je door wat je zei niet in ravenklauw ga indelen, je zou alleen maar betweter genoemd worden.. goed ik ben eruit het wordt"  
"HUFFELPUF", schreeuwde de sorteerhoed door de school en ik ging snel met een rood hoofd naar de tafel van de huffelpuffs.  
Dat waren de langste 5 minuten uit mijn leven geweest. De hele school had me vol verwachting aan zitten kijken terwijl de hoed (voor hen) stil bleef.

Er is geen plaats meer in de trein merk ik, terwijl ik weer terug loop. Misschien is Carlo Kannewasser al klaar met zijn bespreking van de klassenoudsten.. Hij is mijn beste vriend en ik ben vrijwel altijd samen met hem op school. Alleen is hij nogal in trek bij de meisjes op zweinstein en dan is het soms onverdraaglijk om bij hem in de buurt te zijn. Niemand ziet me echt staan op zweinstein, niet dat ik dat echt wil zoals die potter die afgelopen jaar de slang van zwadderich zou hebben verslagen (al denk ik dat er nogal over geroddeld wordt omdat de slang 10 koppen zou hebben en harry een zee van vlammen zou hebben gemaakt.

Al dagdromend, wat ik meestal doe wanneer ik alleen ben of wanneer ik geschiedenis van toverkunst heb, stoot ik tegen een jongen aan in de gang van de trein. Het was Hork, een van de ergste zwadderaars die ik op Zweinstein ben tegengekomen. Ik heb al veel problemen met hem gehad in de afgelopen jaren.  
Het zal waarschijnlijk zijn omdat ik nogal zwak lijk. Ik ben absoluut niet gespierd, en helderblauwe ogen. Niet bepaald het macho type qua uiterlijk dus, en tja.. in huffelpuf zitten ook de 'lieverdjes'zoals de zwadderaars het noemen, en daardoor ben ik een van de favoriete doelwitten van mensen zoals Hork. "Zo Revenus, heb je geen plekje kunnen vinden? Was er geen puffje die voor je lelijke gezicht wilde opstaan"  
"Je spreekt uit ervaring?", dit gaat zoals altijd weer fout, je moet nooit toehappen als een zwadderaar wat uitlokt, alleen ben ik daar heel gevat voor. "Ik zou maar snel maken dat je voor me aan de kant gaat Revenus, of ik zal je strafwerk moeten geven", antwoord Hork op een irritant kinderlijk toontje. "Dus eindelijk klassenoudste geworden? Laat me raden, de klassenoudste werd bij jullie geselecteerd op de minste gram hersencellen en het meest lijkend op een trol"  
Hork pakt zijn toverstok, daar had ik niet op gerekend. Ik besef ook meteen dat mijn toverstok nog in mijn koffer zit. Als ik hem daar niet zou bewaren, zou ik al lang magie hebben gebruikt buiten school. Stomme maatregel ook, eerst wordt je verteld dat je een tovenaar bent en leer je magie, terwijl je het niet eens mag gebruiken.

"Conjunctivitis!". Na een flits stort ik in elkaar van de pijn, mijn ogen lijken in brand te staan! "Dat moet voor nu wel genoeg zijn Revenus." Hork en zijn twee volgers bulderen van het lachen en loopt letterlijk over me heen. "Petrificus Totalus", wordt er voor me geroepen. Ik kan niet zien wie de spreuk op hork heeft afgevuurd, mijn ogen doen nog steeds pijn, maar ik voel hork over me heen vallen. "Gaat het een beetje Will?" Gelukkig, een bekende stem. "Carlo.. bedankt.. ik had mijn staf nog in mijn koffer, hij viel me aan met een vervloeking die de ogen aantast, absoluut geen pretje", antwoord ik. "Wat een rotstreek, kun je nog wel staan?", vraagt carlo. "ik geloof het wel, maar ik zie alleen maar waas", antwoord ik. "Kom, ik heb in de volgende coupé plaats gevonden, het lijkt alsof er twee keer zoveel eerstejaars bij zijn gekomen, er is gewoon geen plaats meer voor iedereen"  
Langzaam lopen we naar de coupé. "Trouwens, laten we hork zo liggen?", vraagt carlo. "Het voordeel van de verstijfspreuk is dat je terwijl je verstijfd bent, je niks kan horen, dus hij weet niet dat jij het gedaan hebt. Ik denk dat we iemand anders hem maar moeten laten ontdooien"  
"Goed plan, wel we zijn er, kijk links hierzo is de schuifdeur, 'zie' je hem"  
"ja hoor, gelukkig maakt die spreuk me niet blind. Alleen goh, wat een mooie kleurtjes hier allemaal, je moet die spreuk ook eens proberen, alles wordt echt fleuriger in je leven"  
Aan het gegrinnik van Carlo te horen is hij niks veranderd in de laatste maanden. Hij komt uit een tovenaarsfamilie en weet jammer genoeg niet hoe hij een telefoon moet gebruiken of andere manieren om me te bereiken dan een uil, en omdat mijn ouders dreuzels zijn heeft hij me nooit een brief per uil durven sturen, wat ook maar beter is..

We nemen plaats in een coupé waar verder een jongen en een meisje die ongeveer 2e jaars zijn. We nemen plaats en beginnen een beetje te praten over de vakantie. Carlo heeft de hele vakantie wat rond het huis gehangen, en verder niet zoveel contact gehad met de andere toverfamilies bij hem in de buurt. "Daar wonen toch geen mensen van mijn leeftijd , ze zijn allemaal een jaar of zestig, ouwe knarren, je kan er niks mee"  
De schuifdeur van de coupé wordt open gedaan door een oud dametje met de snoepkar. "Iemand van jullie interesse in wat snoepgoed voor de reis", vraagt ze aan ons. Carlo en ik kijken elkaar aan. Ik heb tijdens mijn vakantie geen kans gehad om al dit snoepgoed te kopen omdat ze te abnormaal zijn in de dreuzelwereld, maar in de toverwereld krijg ik ook niet veel kansen. Ik heb geen geld om het te kopen. Dreuzelgeld heb ik wel, alleen dat wordt nooit geaccepteerd in de tovenaarswereld. Je moet dan eerst naar Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank om je geld om te wisselen. Ik ben nog nooit op de wegisweg geweest, en ik heb nog nooit zelf wat kunnen kopen in de tovenaarswereld en daar baal ik ongelooflijk van. "Voor ons graag een choco kikker of 20 en 10 ijsmuizen zijn ook wel lekker", antwoordt Carlo. "Maak je maar geen zorgen Will want we verdelen het gewoon, het moet echt verschrikkelijk zijn om zelf niks te kunnen kopen." "Ik kan dit gewoon niet aannemen, niet zomaar in ieder geval.. je krijgt het zo snel mogelijk terug"  
"Nee Will, ik hoef er niets voor terug, je kent me toch." "En als je mij kent weet je dat ik dit niet zomaar accepteer, ik wil geen misbruik van je maken"  
"Beloof me gewoon dat we samen meer van die leuke spreukjes uitvinden, de emovloeken zijn echt geweldig", zegt carlo met fonkelende ogen. "Hou je een beetje in oke? je weet dat ze eigenlijk verboden zijn en daar komt ook nog eens bij dat het ministerie die vloeken nog niet ontdekt heeft, niet dat we hen die gaan geven..", antwoord ik.

Dit klinkt misschien wat gek en toch klopt het : vloeken die de mensen een emotionele verandering geven zijn strikt verboden in het Oude Magische Wetboek van de Toverkunst, die wij in ons tweede jaar uit verveling hebben doorgeplozen. Het ministerie heeft een hele hoop wetten gemaakt puur uit voorzorg, zonder dat er al spreuken bestaan die dat effect hebben. Wij hebben een paar van deze "emovloeken" uitgevonden en af en toe gebruikt in onze schooltijd. Alleen zijn onze spreuken lang niet sterk genoeg om een lang effect te hebben. We hebben bij-  
voorbeeld een spreuk die de emotie "schuld" laat opwekken, dat hebben we een keer getest op een zwadderaar nadat hij een tweedejaars meisje genaamd Hermelien voor modderbloedje had uitgemaakt. Vlak voordat deze jongen weer terug ging naar de grote zaal om te eten hebben we de vloek op hem getest.  
Het werkte wel, alleen niet volledig. Hij bleef nadat we hem vervloekt hadden even staan, en zei tegen zijn twee "bodyguards" om alvast door te lopen. Terwijl deze twee jongens naar de tafel van de zwadderaars liepen, stond de jongen even naar beneden te kijken en we meenden een traan in zijn linkeroog te zien. Een tel later liep hij door alsof er niets aan de hand was. Het experiment was geslaagd, op een van de tovenaars van puur bloed nog wel. Er gaan namelijk geruchten dat tovenaars van puur bloed op de een of andere manier meer magische immuniteit heeft dan anderen. Draco Malfidus was de eerste tester van onze spreuken. Een tweedejaars uit een lange lijn van generaties met alleen maar tovenaars in de familie.  
Maar onze spreuk was niet lang effectief, maar omdát hij werkte zijn we ons nog meer gaan verdiepen in dit soort spreuken.

Terwijl Carlo en ik vermakelijk in de treincoupé van de schooltrein de choco kikkers openen, kijken de twee tweedejaars ons vreemd aan. Dat is niet zo gek want we lieten ze ontsnappen en telden daarna rustig tot tien. Daarna gingen we zo veel mogelijk kikkers zoeken en vangen door ze in de lege prullenbak van de trein te stoppen. "Doen jullie ook mee?", vroeg ik nog aan de tweedejaars, maar ze vonden dat we kinderlijk bezig waren en keken geamuseerd naar hoe wij de kikkers uit alle mogelijke donkere hoekjes haalden. De coupé was klein en gedecoreerd met donkerrode muren en 2 eikenhouten zitbanken aan beide kanten. De kikkers zaten onder andere onder de banken, boven op de bagagerekken (de kikkers zijn betoverd om heel hoog en ver te springen), en zelfs in mijn koffer was er een gekropen wat onmogelijk leek omdat het sleutelgat niet meer dan een paar centimater breed is. "Elf, ik win", roept Carlo na ongeveer een kwartier zoeken. "Alweer verslagen door jou.. het begint eentonig te worden carlo ik had er maar acht", antwoord ik terwijl carlo de laatste kikker in de prullenbak stopt. "Dan moet er nog een rondspringen ergens, hebben jullie soms onze laatste kikker achtergehouden?", vraagt carlo aan de tweedejaars die meteen hun hoofd schudden. "Weten jullie het zeker? ik denk toch echt dat.. wacht even"  
Carlo pakt zijn toverstaf en roept 'accio chocokikker'. Meteen vliegt er een kikker vanuit het tweedejaars meisje haar mouw een kikker. Ze gilt het uit terwijl Carlo en ik dubbel liggen van het lachen. "Je mag die kikker wel hebben hoor", zegt carlo met tranen in de ogen van het lachen tegen het meisje. "Nee hou jij hem maar, ik ben nooit gek geweest op chocokikkers, en nu al helemaal niet meer"  
"heb je dan zin in een ijsmuis?", vraag ik terwijl ik drie chocokikkers in mijn mond stop. "Ik ben bang voor muizen", antwoord het meisje een beetje verlegen. "O, dan moeten we toch maar het zoek-de-muis achterwege laten carlo"  
"Nee joh, muizen kunnen tenminste niet in haar mouw springen, laten we maar snel beginnen.. grapje, grapje", zegt Carlo snel wanneer hij de angstige blik van het meisje zag.

Opeens staat de trein met een schok stil. Overal horen we geluiden alsof de bagage van de rekken afdondert.  
"Wat is er aan de hand?", vraagt de jongen. "ik heb geen flauw idee", antwoord ik, "misschien wordt het zo omgeroepen ofzo.." Terwijl we in spanning afwachten, gaan plotseling alle lichten in de coupé en in het halletje uit en word het pikkedonker. "Wat gebeurt er toch?", hoor ik de jongen weer zeggen. Daarna is het stil. Akelig stil.  
En opeens voelt het alsof ik midden in de sneeuw sta. Er ontstaat in een paar seconden tijd condens op de ramen en het lijkt donkerder te worden dan het al was. De schuifdeur gaat open en een lange, zwarte gedaante kijkt de coupé in. Hij, ik kan eerder het zeggen, maakte een geluid dat klonk alsof het probeerde een diepe adem te halen. Tegelijkertijd word ik helemaal koud van binnen en ik hoor een soort echo dat ongeveer klinkt als 'kss..'. Ik schreeuw het uit van de pijn het lijkt alsof mijn lijf in tweeën wordt gescheurd. Ik kan bijna niet meer bij zinnen komen door de verschrikkelijke pijn, ik hoor niks meer om me heen daarna stopt het ineens. Versuft lig ik wat schuin naar het raam toe en ik kijk om me heen. 'Lumos', hoor ik Carlo roepen en de coupé wordt verlicht. Ik zie dat bij Carlo en de twee tweedejaars alle kleur in hun gezicht verdwenen is. "Wat.. was dat.. ding.. hij zoog de lucht op ofzo en ineens zat ik in een coupé vol met muizen", zegt het meisje. "Dat was een dementor, een van de slechtste wezens op de wereld", vertelt Carlo. "Ze leven van het geluk van mensen en zuigen dat als het ware op van elk mens in de buurt, waardoor alleen je grootste angst of ergste gebeurtenis in je leven over blijft. Dat is in jouw geval een ruimte vol met muizen blijkbaar", vul ik hem aan. "Wat moest dat ding hier in onze trein?", vraagt het meisje. "geen idee maar we komen in ieder geval weer in beweging." Dat klopt, de trein rijdt langzaam maar zeker weer door en ook de lamp boven ons en in het gangetje gaann weer aan. "Zullen we dan maar weer aan de kikkers en muizen beginnen? Ik geloof dat chocola werkt tegen het effect van de dementor.  
Jullie moeten ook maar even een kikker moeten nemen." Gretig pakken de tweedejaars een chocokikker uit de prullenbak, en vervolgens pakken wij ook een. Terwijl ik de kikker doorslik, lijkt het weer warm te worden in de coupé en terwijl we praten over wat er net allemaal gebeurde, rijdt de trein verder.

Vlak nadat we de laatste suikermuizen en kikkers naar binnen hebben gewerkt, wordt er omgeroepen dat we over tien minuten aankomen bij Zwijnstein. Snel trekken we onze zwarte gewaden aan. Mijn ouders keken nogal verbaasd op toen ze mijn koffer open deden toen ik voor het eerst thuis kwam na een jaar lang op zweinstein te hebben vertoefd. "De zwarte gewaden zijn de dress code van ons scheikunde lokaal", antwoordde ik snel, "en laat maar mam, ik pak mijn koffel zelf wel uit zo. Ik was als de dood dat ze mijn toverstaf of andere spullen van me zouden vinden. De trein mindert vaart en al snel konden we het zwarte meer al zien liggen. Het was volle maan en de sterren weerkaatsten in het donkerblauwe meer. De bergtoppen hadden ook een vreemde schittering in de avond, en we wisten niet zeker of dat kwam odor magie, omdat perkamentus het mooi vond, of dat het kwam doordat er volgens de geruchten vuurmussen vertoefden. We wilden dat graag een keer van dichtbij bekijken, maar daarvoor moet je eerst door het verboden bos naast de school en we hebben het nog niet gedurft. De trein staat stil en er komen al leerlingen langs onze coupé. "ik zie jullie vast wel weer een keer op school", zegt Carlo vrolijk tegen de tweedejaars, alleen leken zij het beeld te hebben dat ze hem allen maar zouden zien terwijl hij een groep ijsmuizen achtervolgt.  
We stappen uit en we horen het vertrouwlijke "eerstejaars hiero, eerstejaars hier samenkome!" van hagrid.  
Hagrid is de jachtopziener op zweinstein die ieder jaar de eerstejaars met een boot over het meer brengt, terwijl wij in oude muffige koetsen naar de school worden gebracht. "En toch verzeker ik je dat het toch paarden zijn die de koets trekken Will!" "hier hebben we het al vaker over gehad Carlo, ik zie echt niks, waarschijnlijk moet je daarvoor een puurbloed zijn ofzo. Misschien kunnen we het onze nieuwe leraar verweer van de zwarte toverkunsten vragen, sinds smalhart niet eens een fatsoenlijk antwoord wist op de vraag of je iemand met de dansvloek een dans naar keuze kan laten doen en ik wil nog steeds Hork een balletoefening zien doen." Al lachend stappen we in een koets en al schommelend rijden we richting het oude vertrouwde kasteel van Zweinstein waar we het komende jaar doorbrengen. 


	3. Chapter 3 De Sorteerhoed

William Revenus 3 - De Sorteerhoed.

--Proloog--

Een paar honderd jaar geleden besloten de vier grootste tovenaars van hun tijd een school te beginnen om de volgende generaties tovenaars te voorzien van hun kennis. Na vele jaren hard werk was het kasteel volledig omgebouwd tot toverschool. In de jaren daarna zijn de vier tovenaars een paar jaar op reis gegaan om boeken, spreuken en andere informatie te verzamelen voor de aankomende studenten. Na die jaren zijn ze weer bij elkaar gekomen op de school en hebben ze de boeken samengebracht om uit te zoeken wat er wel en niet onderwezen zouden worden. Toen begonnen de eerste verschillen tussen de grootste tovenaars te verschijnen...

Godric Griffoendor wilde dat studenten geleerd werden om uit te blinken in hun vaardigheden. Zalazar Zwadderich had dezelfde ambitie als Godric alleen mocht het ten koste van alles gaan, zolang de student er zelf maar beter van wordt en de top bereikt. Rowena Ravenklauw wilde haar leerlingen vooral zoveel mogelijk kennis laten opdoen om op elk moment in het leven voorbereid te zijn. Helga Huffelpuf hoorde de dromen van de andere drie aan en dacht bij zichzelf "Als dit werkelijk zo is, zullen de leerlingen in drieén gedeeld worden, en er zal veel vijandigheid ontstaan"  
Helga vertelde alleen aan hen dat het haar niet uitmaakte wat de studenten geleerd werd zolang ze maar rustig konden leven en goed konden omgaan met hun krachten.

Bij het uitzoeken van de boeken kwamen de eerste ruzies. Al eerder was Zalazar Zwadderich al verdacht van het gebruiken van zwarte kunsten, maar hij wilde de leerlingen er zelfs in opleiden onder het motto "Dan weten ze tenminste wat ze van andere tovenaars kunnen verwachten." Vooral Godric ging tegen deze uitspraak in.  
"Als je hen de zwarte kunsten leert, zullen zij die JUIST gaan gebruiken tegen anderen voor hun eigen doeleinden om macht en aanzien te krijgen"  
"Ik denk dat we een vak moeten maken tegen de zwarte kunsten, en we kunnen tegelijkertijd de leerlingen bewust maken van enkele vloeken die toch verboden zijn. maar we zullen onze leerlingen hen vooral niet leren. Als we dat wel doen krijgen we misschien een hele generatie zwarte magiërs.  
Ik dacht dat we van hen in de laatste jaren wel genoeg hebben gehad", besloot Rowena Ravenklauw. De anderen stemden, hoe grimmig ook in.

Dit Was slechts het begin van de eindeloze discussies. Het liep op een gegeven moment zo hoog op dat de elkaar af en toe in de haren vlogen. Ze waren zo verschillend qua karakter.  
Nadat een paar vakken al volledig uitgedacht waren, zoals transfiguratie, Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten en toverdranken, haalde hun geschillen een toppunt. Toen kwam Helfa Huffelpuf met een idee. "We maken verschillende huizen in onze school, de leerlingen worden dan verdeeld naar onze denkbeelden en ambities. Dan zijn we van het meeste gezeur af"  
De anderen vonden het een goed idee en werd de sorteerhoed met de allermoeilijkste magie die ze maar kenden gecreëerd. Het was het eerste magische voorwerp die letterlijk gedachten kon lezen als een open boek. Dit geheim is nooit doorgegeven aan volgende generaties, en zelfs het ministerie van toverkunst is nog bezig met het onderzoeken hoe het menselijk brein werkt en gelezen kan worden.

De sorteerhoed kreeg de volgende instructies van indelen :

Griffoendor : "Elke leerling die puur van hart is en WIL uitblinken in de toekomst zal geaccepteerd worden"  
Ravenklauw : "Elke leerling die goed kan leren en altijd openstaat voor kennis zal worden aangenomen"  
Zwadderich : "Elke leerling die de top wilt bereiken ten koste van alles, zelfs anderen, zal in mijn huis komen." (mochten er mensen van mijn volgende generaties op school komen, informeer hem dan over de Geheime Kamer!) Huffelpuf : "Elke laarling die niet wilt opvallen met zijn of haar buitengewone kwaliteiten en zijn leven wilt geven voor zijn vrienden is welkom."

Huffelpuf vertelde echter de anderen dat ze "de rest" zou nemen. Haar huis staat daardoor als zwakste bekend, maar slechts enkelen weten hiervan af..

--einde proloog--

Carlo en ik lopen richting de grote zaal. Het is avond en het "plafond" van de grote zaal is helder verlicht door de sterren. Vreemd dat ze de maan er dit jaar niet erbij getoverd hebben, die is altijd het mooiste en maakt de sterrenhemel helemaal af. Links zitten de leraren aan een lange tafel terwijl ze toekijken hoe wij en de andere leerlingen binnenwanelen. We nemen plaats aan de tafel van Huffelpuf waar we nog geen bekenden van ons zien zitten. Dat is logisch, want we hebben weinig contact met de andere mensen van Huffelpuf behalve onze jaargenoten natuurlijk. Maar in ons jaar zitten 9 mensen in huffelpuf, en daarom zitten ze allemaal verspreid aan de tafel bij anderejaars.  
Een jongen zwaait naar ons. Hij zit aan het einde van de tafel, zo ver mogelijk van de grote tafel af. Het is Dorian Weltman. Hij zit in ons jaar alleen koos hij afgelopen jaar een paar andere vakken dan ons gekozen. Carlo en ik hebben daarintegen precies dezelfde vakken voor onze S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.len gekozen:  
- transfiguratie - verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten - toverdranken - bezweringen en als laatste : oude runen

Dorian koos voor andere vakken zoals waarzeggerij en voorspellend rekenen en dus zien we hem niet zo vaak meer. We willen allebei graag nieuwe spreuken bedenken en misschien zelfs boeken schrijven en daar is niet echt een voorbereiding voor nodig, behalve dat we op werkelijk ALLES voorbereid moeten zijn.Oude runen is van al onze vakken eigenlijk het saaiste van allemaal, en we leren er op zich helemaal niks bijzonders. Oude runen is eigenlijk het leren van de dode taal : Latijn.We hebben dit vak gekozen omdat we in ons eerste jaar meteen achter zijn gekomen dat een groot deel van de bestaande spreuken latijnse woorden gebruiken. levicorpus is er een voorbeeldje van : levi opstijgen corpuslichaam (héél grof vertaald :P)

Carlo neemt plaats naast Dorian en ik op mijn beurt naast hem. "Zo Dorian, beetje goede vakantie gehad"  
"Mmm viel wel mee, we zijn 7 weken naar transsylvanië geweest in de hoop dat we vampiers af te maken,  
maar we hebben een beetje pech gehad. Ik heb vier weken in het ziekenhuis gelegen met bloedarmoede"  
"Jakkes", antwoord ik, "je hebt geluk gehad neem ik aan? Anders had je nu hier niet gezeten"  
"Ja dat klopt, de vampier was 'net nieuw', dan zorgt de beet er nog niet voor dat je een van hen wordt.  
Dat gebeurt pas als hij zeven verschillende slachtoffers heeft gehad. Maar goed, hij heeft me op een paar druppels na uitgezogen en ik zie geloof ik nog wat pips"  
Dat klopt want William, die normaal altijd bleker is dan Dorian leek een rood hoofd te hebben tegenover hem.  
Ik mocht de resten hebben van de vampier die me gebeten heeft. Vampierstof wordt gebruikt voor allerlei soorten giffen, zowel genezend als effectiever makend, erg waardevol en . Mijn vader is wist de vampier zo te steken dat zijn tanden niet tot stof zijn vergaan, alleen ik heb er niks aan verder, want we hebben geen idee wat het nut ervan is, er is helemaal niks over te vinden. Jullie enig idee"  
Carlo kijkt met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen naar Dorian. "Vampiertanden zeg je? Toen ik bij olivander de tover-  
stokmaker was heeft hij me een stok laten uitproberen die een vampiertand bevatte. Uit de stok kwamen rode en witte flitsen. Ik geloof dat olivander iets zei over dat het effect wel bij me paste maar dat hij de perfecte stok niet in zijn verzameling had. Hij vertelde me toen er uiteindelijk een stok was die me 'koos' dat wanneer ik een vampiertand zou vinden, hij een nieuwe stok voor me zou maken die perfect bij me paste. Hij mompelde ook iets over minstens verdubbelde kracht"  
Even is het stil tussen ons drieën. "Dus jij hebt wel wat aan deze twee tanden?" Dorian haalt twee zwartgeblakerde buitengewoon puntige hoektanden uit zijn broekzak. "Ik meen dat je over een week jarig bent, laten we zeggen dat dit alvast je cadeautje alvast is dan"  
Dorian overhandigt Carlo die verrast de twee tanden aanneemt. "Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen..", zegt Carlo met de tanden in zijn hand die er zelfs een beetje van trilt. "Bedank me maar gewoon en zorg ervoor dat je die stok gemaakt krijgt, ik ben benieuwd wat voor grootse dingen jij kan doen met zo'n perfecte stok, want nu slaag je er al in mij te verbazen", zegt Dorian met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

De eerstejaars komen binnen en worden in een rij links voor de grote tafel opgesteld. Vlak voor de grote tafel in het midden staat het stoeltje met de sorteerhoed klaar, en niet lang nadat de eerstejaars zijn opgesteld, begint de sorteerhoed te zingen.  
Vele hondertden jaren geleden waren er 4 volbloed mensen die allemaal hetzelfde plan smeedden om een school te maken naar hun wensen.

Na dit begin was de sorteerhoed even stilgevallen "Hoort de sorteerhoed niet te zingen in plaats van te dichten?" fluistert Carlo tegen me. Ook in de rest van de grote zaal klinkt er geroezemoes. De sorteerhoed vervolgt:

"Voor het eerst in vele jaren dat ik besta en sorteer besluit ik voor deze speciale dag een gedicht voor te dragen en over precies dertienhonderdzevenendertig jaar, doe ik dit weer.

Dit is het jaar waarin ik vertel over de ware bedoelingen van de vier die zweinstein maakten tot wat hij is want toen ik gemaakt werd, was er meer aan de hand dan wat iemand dan iemand weet hier behalve één persoon als ik me niet vergis.

Deze Persoon is dezelfde waaraan ik dit gedicht opdraag :  
Helga huffelpuf welteverstaan omdat zij als enige van de vier zo lang geleden iets heeft misdaan maar wat zou dat zijn is de vraag."

Alweer een korte stilte van de sorteerhoed. "Ik weet niet waar hij mee bezig is, maar zelfs perkamentus is verbaasd, en wat heeft onze afdelingsspook ermee te maken?", vraagt Dorian aan ons. "Ik heb haar net eventjes gezien, ze had een soort... blosje op de wangen met een vreemde schittering in haar ogen. Ik ben benieuwd wat zij dan al die jaren verborgen heeft gehouden, want zelfs de spoken van de andere huizen praten met elkaar.

De sorteerhoed begint weer en het wordt weer stil in de grote zaal.

"Elk van de vier grootste tovenaars van toendertijd hebben mij een instructie gegeven om de leerlingen verdelen en daarmee was het afgelopen met hun strijd en zijn ze niet uit elkaar gedreven

Goderick griffoendor liet mij elke troste en ambitieuze leerling voor hem kiezen Romilda Ravenklauw wilde de slimste en de pienterste Zalazazar zwadderich wilde de leerling die de top wilde bereiken ten koste van wie of wat dan ook Maar de laatste van de vier vertelde de anderen dat ze de rest zou nemen, maar had wat anders in de smiezen.

Helga Huffelpuf vertelde mij dat elke leerling die haar huis betrad op zijn eigen manier speciaal moest zijn.  
En zelfs nu wordt Huffelpuf nog altijd als zwakste beschouwd maar dit vooroordeel moet onder voorbehoud.

Maar voor nu, ga ik beginnen met sorteren Want wat valt er verder van een hoed te leren?

De sorteerhoed zwijgt weer en het is helemaal stil in de grote zaal.  
Perkamentus staat op en begint ons toe te spreken. "Dit is de eerste keer sinds de geschiedenis van Zweinstein dat de sorteerhoed ons een gedicht heeft opgedragen in plaats van een lied. Waarschijnlijk wilde helga 'huffelpuf dat zo, en we zullen haar zo snel mogelijk ondervragen als we haar weer gevonden hebben. dit gedicht was hopelijk erg duidelijk voore de rest, we zullen dit jaar een hoop kunnen verwachten van de mensen uit huffelpuf. Maar voor nu, laat de sorteerceremonie beginnen"  
Terwijl de eerstejaars een voor een naar de hoed lopen en te horen krijgen waar ze naar toe moeten, is er nog veel geroezemoes om mij heen. Allemaal leerlingen van andere huizen kijken vol verwachting naar onze tafel, alsof er ter plekke wat zou gaan gebeuren.  
"Zal dit het eerste jaar worden waarin huffelpuf een keer in de schijnwerpers komt?", Vraagt dorian. "dat zou best wel eens kunnen, en blijkbaar hebben wij allemaal een eigen... hoe noemde hij het ook alweer -Kwaliteit ofzo?- die sommigen van ons gaan ontdekken of laten zien "Wie weet", zeg ik, "Wie weet..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zo da's deeltje 3 alweer, elk deel is mijnb edoeling om een beetje meer de kant op te gaan waar ikj werkelijk anar toe wil, en ik wil GRAAG weten of mijn verhaal erop voor- of achteruit gaat! alvast bedankt :) 


	4. Chapter 4 Valentinus Cupius

William Revenus 4 - Valentinus Cupius

Na het openingsdiner van Zweinstein lopen Carlo en ik de zaal uit. We hebben ongeveer een anderhalf uur gegeten van allerlei lekkere dingen die ik normaal nooit thuis zou eten, omdat mijn ouders bijna alleen maar aardappelgerechten eten die me helemaal de neus uitkomen!  
Ik verheug me op de eerste lessen die morgen weer beginnen. Carlo is minder enthausiast. Voor hem is het een normale schooldag omdat hij geen basisschool zoals dreuzels heeft gehad. We lopen richting de trap in de ontvangsthal van Zweinstein die zoals altijd verschrikkelijk gedecoreerd is. Alleen wat bewegende schilderijen die je nieuwsgierig aankijken en naar andere portretten lopen om een praatje met hen te maken. Ik voel hun ogen altijd in mijn rug prikken en dat is geen pretje!

'Ik heb heerlijk gegeten, wat jij Will?', vraagt Carlo terwijl we bijna de trap oplopen. 'Het was weer geweldig zoals als altijd, jammer genoeg krijgen we zo'n diner niet iedere dag, maar aan de andere kant zou dat ook wel een verschrikkelijke uitbuiting van huis elven zijn'  
'Ja, dat is waar, maar ook voor is zo'n feestmaal toch even een leuke afleiding na elke dag normaal eten klaar te maken. We zullen ze het eens moeten vragen of ze dat echt leuk vinden, dan kunnen ze dat ook een keer speciaal voor ons maken', zegt carlo met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht.  
Carlo en ik kennen de school na vijf jaar al aardig op onze duimp, maar dat komt eigenlijk omdat we fred en george wel eens tegenkomen in de geheime gangen en een praatje maken.  
Alleen viel het ons op dat zij nog niks weten vande kamer op de zevende verdieping, die carlo en ik al in ons tweede jaar ontdekt hebben, toen we een beetje verveeld chocokikkers loslieten op de gang in de buurt van de kamer. Carlo dacht aan een pot om alle kikkers in te stoppen en toen hij de dichtstbijzijnde deur opende kwamen wein een ruimte vol met potten, kooien en allemaal andere manieren om onze kikkers weer te vangen waarvan we de meeste voorwerpen nog nooit hadden gezien. Sindsdien weten we van het bestaan van die ruimte af, en moeten we hem eigenlijk nog een naam geven.

'Ik geloof dat ik iets vergeten ben Will. Alleen ik heb geen idee meer wat, maar het voelt heel vreemd dat ik samen met je naar de slaapruimted loop, alsof dat niet vanzelfsprekend is.  
Ik denk even na. Er was iets wat ervoor zorgde dat Carlo niet direct naar de slaapruimtes kon.  
'Ik weet het niet Carlo... er was wel wat ja'  
Even staan we stil, maar opeens schrikt Carlo.  
'Ik moet de eerstejaars naar onze afdelingshuis brengen! Ik spreek je straks wel weer, het wachtwoord is "Ze schittert als een ster.  
Even kijk ik carlo na die snelde grote zaal in loopt en de eerste jaars bij elkaar roept. Vervolgens loop ik de trap op. Best wel grappig altijd, die wachtwoorden van het portret die voor het huis van huffelpuf hangt. De man die op het schilderij is afgebeeld is eigenlijk non stop verliefd en zo ongeveer elke dag op een andere vrouw van een van de schilderijen.  
En elke keer als hij kan loopt hij via de andere schilderijen naar de desbetreffende 'gelukkige' zoals hij dat noemt. Maar goed, hij heet Valentinus Cupius en het duurt meestal een paar minuten voordat hij bij zijn portret is.

Ik loop naar de vierde etage via een geheime gang op de eerste verdieping. Gelukkig weten de huiselfen wel van alle geheime gangen af en worden ze door hen grondig schoongemaakt, anders hadden er overal spinnenwebben gehangen.  
Carlo en ik hebben heel veel respect voor ze, maar tot nu toe hebben ze al onze wederdiensten afgeslagen. We hebben ze zelfs een keer aangeboden om te koken, maar toen we dat voorstelden ligten alle huis elfen dubbel van het lachen. 'Meneer is te grappig om serieus over te komen. Wij huis elfen hebben nooit iets lolligers gehoord.  
Als U gewoon af en toe langs komt en zo grappig blijft, bedankt u ons al genoeg Meneer'  
En toen we de keuken verlieten hoorden we de huis elfen nog steeds lachen.

Het portret hangt naast een van de trappen die naar de vierde verdieping gaat aan de muur in een zijging van een 'ongebruikt' lokaal. Ik zie dat Valentinus niet aanwezig is, maar gelukkig hebben fred en george mij in het tweede jaar als welkomsttip verteld hoe hij zo op het portret staat.  
Ik druk op de geschilderde bel en er galmt een vreemde echo door de schilderijen. Eventjes loop ik naar een schilderij aan de andere kant van het gangetje. 'Kunt u eigenlijk die bel horen mevrouw?' vraag ik. 'Nee jongen, godzijdank kan alleen Valentinus en leerlingen die in deze gang staan hem horen. Weet je trouwens dat die bel Valentinus letterlijk naar dit portret toe trekt?  
De magie zorgt ervoor dat hij binnen een minuutje in zijn portret is, kijk daar vliegt hij al'  
Valentinus rent al vloekend langs alle schilderijen naar het gangetje waar ik in sta.  
In zijn schilderij aangekomen werpt hij een boze blik op mij. 'Jij weer he? Als je meook maar een paar minuutjes langer bij die prachtige vrouw op de tweede verdieping liet was ik er misschien eindelijk in geslaagd een zoentje op mijn wang van haar te krijgen, maar nee hoor er wordt wer op mijn bel gedrukt en alweer een week benadering en toewijding naar de knoppen'  
'Het spijt me Valentinus, dat kon ik ook niet weten, maar als je wilt kan ik misschien een keertje een goed woordje voor je doen bij haar om het weer goed te maken'  
'Dat klinkt goed jongen, maar ik ben bang dat ik toch geen kans bij haar maak'  
'Maar je zegt dat je nu al zo dichtbij was, dat betekend toch dat je een aardige kans bij haar maakt'  
'Ze was dronken'  
'O'  
'Juist.. Ik staar hem vol ongeloof aan 'hehe'  
'Niet echt een eervolle manier om iemands hart te winnen he', zeg ik. 'Misschien niet nee maar het werkt.. soms'  
'Maar dan spreek je toch niet van ware liefde? ik dacht dat je daar op uit was'  
'Dat is ook zo jongen, maar sommigen beeldschone vrouwen hebben soms een zetje nodig'  
'Ik blijf het een lage streek van je vinden, zo blijf je voor altijd vrijgezel, al ben je een schilderij'  
'schilderij of niet ik voel me nog steeds een mens, en op deze manier blijf ik lekker bezig en ze zijn het de volgende keer vergeten'  
'Allemachtig, ik geloof mijn oren niet, en dat bewaakt Huffelpuf'  
'Oke, Oke, ik zal ze niet meer dronken voeren, maar heb je nog andere alternatieven dan'  
'Wat dacht je van spontaan tegen iemand opbotsen en daarmee een gesprek beginnen dat je een leraar wilde zoeken omdat een leerling werd lastig werd gevallen door foppe'  
'allemachtig dat is wel erg cliché vind je ook niet'  
'het werkt', zeg ik met een glimlach.  
'daar zit wel wat in'  
'proberen maar'  
'ik heb tot in de eeuwigheid de tijd, waarom niet', zegt Valentinus al tollend met zijn ogen. 'mooi mag ik nu naar binnen'  
'nog niet, heb je zelf nog iemand op het oog'  
Even denk ik na. Hij stelt deze vraag altijd, en ik antwoord bijna nooit. Er zitten geen knappe meisjes in Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw; van Griffoendor is alleen Hermielien Griffel knap sinds de de hazentanden heeft verkleind alleen is ze wat te ijverig voor me, en over Zwadderich hoef ik niet eens te denken, want daar zitten alleen maar mensen met een rot innerlijk.  
'Nee nog steeds niet eigenlijk, Er loopt gewoon weinig knaps rond'  
'Anders neem je toch een schilderij jongen'  
'Allemachtig Valentinus, Ik val niet op ingelijste verf die vrouwen van over de vijftig moeten voorstellen'  
'op een oude fiets'  
'- Nu kappen Valentinus, je hoort wel van me wanneer ik iemand op het ook heb oke'  
'Natuurlijk jongen, maar wil je nu eindelijk het wachtwoord zeggen? ik wacht namelijk al een minuut of tien nu'  
'Ja hallo jij liet mij.. ach laat ook maar eehh.. het was iets met sterren.. , ze zingt de sterren van de hemel'  
'nee jongen, maar vooruit omdat je me misshcien een gouden tip hebt gegeven, laat ik je erin, het wachtwoord is "Ze schittert als een ster" en dat doet ze zeker'  
Valentinus kijkt met een dromerige blik omhoog, terwijl het portret opengaat en ik eindelijk naar binnen kan.

Fred en George hebben een beetje beschreven hoe het er uit zag bij Griffoendor. Om binnen te komen moet je via een portretgat, maar bij ons in Huffelpuf kom je meteen in de leerlingenkamer.  
Ze vertelden dat het er bij griffoendor heel sjieke meubels staonden en dat alles met een soort gouden licht beschenen werd en dat bij zwadderisch het hardstikke donker zou zijn. Maar hier bij huffelpuf is alles lekker verlicht door de grote ramen die je van de buitenkant niet kan zien. Voorderest is het hier niet extreem sjiek ofzo maar eerder comfortabel en warm ingericht. Helga Huffelpuf had een verschrikkelijk goede smaak!  
Ik neem een grote bank in terwijl ik mijn huisgenoten langzaam naar binnen zie lopen.  
Na een paar minuten komt ook Carlo binnen die meteen naast me op de bank ploft.  
'En waren de eerstejaars een beetje onder controle te houden?' vraag ik hem voorzichtig, want hij ziet er nogal uitgeput uit.  
'Mwoah er was een klein irritant ambitieus ventje die me de oren van mijn kop vroeg over alles waar we voorbij kwamen.  
Daarna kwam Foppe ook nog eens de boel verzieken; hij was letterlijk in de haren van een eerstejaars gevlogen en ik heb hem met een simpel haardroogspreukje kunnen verdampen, bedankt voor die tip nog, ik geloofde eerst niet dat geesten uit koude lucht en ontasbaar water bestond'  
'Ik vind het verschrikkelijk grappig als Foppe me probeert te irriteren. De afgelopen keer heb ik uit frustratie een vuurballetje naar hem gegooid, en toen leek het alsof hij door een kogel getroffen werd heb ik hem tot gatenkaas vervloekt', antwoord ik met een grijns.  
'Zullen we maar eens gaan slapen? Anders vallen onze ogen dicht tijdens oude runen en ik denk niet dat onze lerares dat erg op prijs stelt', stelt Carlo voor.

Ik word wakker met het gevoel dat ik net een paar tellen in bed lig, maar toch is het al ochtend en de mensen rondom mij kleden zich al aan. Waarom kunnen we niet gewoon drie uur later beginnen ofzo, dan kun je tenminste een beetje uitslapen.  
Vlug kleed ik mij ook aan en haast ik me naar beneden voor het ontbijt.  
Het feestmaal is absoluut een uitzondering want in de ochtend krijgen we gewoon brood met beleg al is het vlees van andere beesten afkomstig, al heb ik geen idee van welk, maar het is een stuk lekkerder dan ham of ander vleeswaren die ik altijd moest eten toen ik nog bij mijn dreuzelouders woonde. Dorian komt naast me zitten die er net zo slaperig als mij uit ziet.  
'Mogge will, nog een beetje kunnen slapan vannacht?', vraagt hij.  
'Dat viel eigenlijk zwaar tegen, ik had het gevoel alsof ik maar een paar tellen in bed heb gelegen'  
'Een jongen die aan de andere kant van mijn slaapzaal ligt snurkt. Hij heeft me de hele nacht wakker gehouden, ik zal vanmiddag voor een sikkel een antisnurkslurk halen tegen zijn gesnurk. Die ballen van pillen werken tot aan de kerst, dat is het meer dan waard'  
'En gelijk heb je, wat hebben we eigenlijk als eerste vandaag?', vraag ik terwijl dorian ook zijn brood pakt.  
'Ik geloof dat we beginnen met oude runen, en vanmiddag verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, dan kan ik gelijk even navragen over de vampiertant en stof'  
Op dat moment komt carlo ook naast me zitten en ruikt nogal naar citroen.  
'jakkes Carlo, ik ruik je vanaf hier', zegt Dorian, 'Moest je weer even een bubbelbad nemen voordat je je eerste lessen krijgt'  
'Ja, heerlijk he? Je knapt er echt van op, ik raad het jullie aan. Maar je weet toch dat mijn vriendin van die citroengeur houd en omdat ik haar al een lange tijd niet gezien heb en ze vandaag wel bij ons mag zitten, wilde ik haar meteen een plezier doen'  
Carlo's vriendin Minou, een vierdejaars uit ravenklauw, is al sinds vorig schooljaar de vriendin van Carlo, de enige van ons drie die verkering heeft. Minou woont in Frankrijk maar blijft in de vakanties op Zweinstein. Ze vond Beauxbatons verschrikkelijk en mocht gelukkig naar Zwijnstijn van haar ouders. Ze kan helaas voor Carlo niet in de grote vakantie in nederland blijven wat betekend dat ze elkaar alleen maar per uil hebben kunnen spreken.  
'Zolang je er geen gewoonte van maakt vind ik het best', antwoord ik.  
'Zal niet gebeuren denk ik, iedereen zit me voorderest een beetje jaloers aan te kijken dat ik in een HEERLIJK GROOT bubbelbad mag zitten omdat ik KLASSENOUDSTE ben', zegt carlo met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht.  
Hij vind het wel eens leuk om ons een beetje te plagen omdat hij een "voorbeeldstudent" is.  
'Och carlo, als dorian en ik wat heiliger waren was het ons vast ook wel gelukt, maar we gunden jou gewoon alle eer', antwoord dorian.  
'Maar ik geloof dat we nu wel naar Oude runen moeten gaan, willen we nog op tijd komen'  
Snel pakken we onze tassen en lopen we de eetzaal uit. Op naar Oude Runen.. 


	5. Chapter 5 Verwacht of Onverwacht?

William Revenus 5 - verwacht of onverwacht?

Carlo en ik lopen snel door de gangen naar de les Oude Runen. We zijn al iets aan de late kant maar gelukkig vind Professor Babbeling dat in het begin van het jaar nog niet zo erg is ons verteld, maar later kom je haar les niet meer in omdat ze haar deur magisch verzegeld. Oude Runen hebben we gekozen als vak omdat we geinteresseerd zijn in de oude taal. Misschien klinkt dit wat apart als je weet dat Carlo en ik een HEKEL hebben aan talen, maar omdat er enkele honderden jaren geleden toen het ministerie van de toverkunst werd opgericht een hele hoop spreuken en magische voorwerpen werden begraven omdat deze niet mochten bestaan van de toen ontstane wetten. Iedereen hoopt in zijn dromen wel eens een boek met allemaal toverspreuken te vinden waar het ministerie van toverkunst nog niks van afweet en om daarmee een lang en gelukkig leven te leiden, maar wat heb je eraan als je de taal niet kent?  
Zo dachten Carlo en ik er dus ook over.  
'Ik hoop echt dat we de taal door oude runen een beetje snel onder de knie krijgen, want dan kunnen we het vak ook weer snel laten vallen en heerlijk uitslapen op maandagochtend', zegt Carlo tegen mij.  
'Ja dat zal fijn zijn, maar ik ben er nu een beetje bang voor dat het net zulke lessen worden als bij Professor Kist bij Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst'  
'Och dat valt vast wel mee, want onze lerares is toch niet slaapverwekkend ofzo? Van wat ik gehoord heb niet in ieder geval. Alleen schijnt ze wel erg streng te zijn als je een fout maakt bij een vertaling, maarja dat hebben we toch juist nodig'  
'Ja dat klopt, hoe sneller we Oude Runen kunnen lezen hoe beter', antwoord ik. 'Volgens mij was het hier om de hoek', zegt carlo. We slaan links af een gangetje in met aan het einde een grote marmeren deur. 'Ik ben hier nog nooit eerder geweest, zelfs de deur is in het thema van het vak, moet je al die tekens zien', zeg ik tegen Carlo. 'Allemachtig, dat hier echt wat geschreven staat..', zegt Carlo met vreemde blik in zijn ogen. Ik klop aan en open de deur. Met veel moeite want hij is loodzwaar. Een paar mensen kijken om terwijl wij naar binnen lopen.

'En daar zijn de laatkomers ook nog eens', zegt professor Babbeling geirriteerd. 'Ga zitten. Jullie hebben geluk dat ik vanochtend ook niet meteen mijn bed uit kon komen anders hadden jullie meteen kunnen vertrekken, de eerstvolgende weken verwacht ik dat jullie op tijd zijn anders zal ik jullie vooralsnog van strafwerk voorzien, is dat duidelijk'  
Even is het stil. De geruchten kloppen ze is behoorlijk streng, maar gelukkig niet de kwaadste. 'Ja mevrouw het zal ons de komende weken niet gebeuren', mompelt Carlo terwijl we plaatsnemen. 'Mooi dan kan ik beginnen met de les. Mijn naam is Mevrouw Babbeling. Jullie hebben gekozen voor Oude Runen, een zo goed als dode taal, maar die nog regelmatig terugkomt in de Toverkunst. Zoals bij de dreuzels het wiel is uitgevonden, is er in de toverwereld ook een keer de toverstaf en alle basisspreuken uitgevonden die we nu niet meer weg kunnen denken uit ons dagelijks leven. We gaan meteen beginnen met oefeningen om de taal eerst onder de knie krijgen en daarvoor hebben we'  
Ze pakt een groot boek en smijt die met zo'n kracht op de tafel dat er een paar mensen om me heen schrikken.  
'- dit woordenboek en deze teksten die vertaald moeten worden. Jullie kunnen hier zo mee aan de slag, ik zal nu even kopiën van de oefeningen maken, ik neem aan dat iedereen voorzien is van het boek "Woordenboek der oude Runen"? Mooi'  
Ze pakt haar staf en roept 'Repretivo!' waardoor van het ene stuk perkament dat ze in haar hand had een hele stapel op haar bureau verscheen. Ik sta op en pak een vel perkament voor mezelf en Carlo. Het stuk perkament staat vol met dezelfde soort tekentjes als op de deur stonden.

Ik begin met het ontcijferen van de vreemde tekens. Wie...Dit...Leest...Is...Een... wat is het nou een Gladiool, Oelewapper, Genie of een Beginner?  
'Carlo, al die tekens lijken irritant veel op elkaar', zeg ik hem terwijl ik mijn papier aan hem geef met mogelijkheden. 'Och Carlo je ziet toch wel dat het geen Gladiool of Oelewapper kan zijn, zie je die punt daar niet'  
'O was dat geen inktvlekje'  
'Nee'  
'Maar dan nog welke van de twee is het'  
'Dat zullen we maar even moeten vragen'  
Maar iemand was ons al voor. Het was Hork van Zwadderich. Naar leraren toe is hij altijd heel normaal en beleefd maar wanneer hij op de gangen rondloopt moet je voor hem oppassen, en ik nog meer, omdat hij op de een of andere manier de pik op mij heeft.  
'Ah, Hork, altijd even ijverig naar wat ik gehoord heb. Dit is ook voor de rest van de klas heel belangrijk. Oude runen kan erg moeilijk zijn om te vertalen als je geen verschillen kan zien, maar ook al kan je dat, is de juiste keuze maken soms moeilijk. Zoals jullie gezien hebben kunnen hier twee woorden ingevuld worden, namelijk "Genie" en "Beginner". Vaak kun je dit aanvoelen aan de hand van de zin, maar ook de beste historici van deze tijd hebben nog moeite met het precies vertalen van deze runen. In dit geval moet er beginner staan en dit kon je zien door de klemtonen op de woorden, maar ik verwachtte niet dat een van jullie dat al door zou hebben. Ga nu verder met de rest van de tekst'

Een uur later slaag ik erin eindelijk de tekst af te ronden. Carlo was al wat eerder klaar en hij bestudeerde de eerste pagina's van ons boekwerk dat ook allemaal in oude runen stond. 'Is het een beetje interessant Carlo?', vraag ik. 'Ja best wel, alleen hier staat dat ze in de oudheid eeuwenlang hebben gezocht naar manieren om het eeuwige leven te krijgen, maar hoe ze ook hebben geprobeert de juiste ingrediënten te vinden zijn ze er niet in geslaagd.  
Maar.. wacht eens'  
Carlo bladert het dikke boekwerk door naar de vertalingspagina's. 'Ja het eeuwige leven.. maar vreemd genoeg ook 'de perfecte koffie', wat dat koffie ook wezen mag'  
'Koffie is een drank die dreuzels drinken om wakker te blijven', zeg ik tegen Carlo. Bij mij was het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld maar koffie bestaat blijkbaar niet in de tovenaarswereld.  
Zelf houd ik niet van koffie en in de laatste jaren is het nog nooit ter sprake gekomen.

We schieten in de lach, waardoor professor Babbeling naar ons toe komt. 'Wat valt er te lachen?', vraagt ze. 'We zien hier net dat onze voorouders waarschijnlijk zochten naar de perfecte kop koffie', antwoord Carlo. 'Je maakt onze voorouders belachelijk Kannewasser, wat een onzin. Eeuwenlang hebben ze gezocht naar het eeuwige leven op zoek naar de juiste ingrediënten voor de Steen der Wijzen is er uit veel betrouwbare bronnen geconcludeerd. Maar zover bekend is alleen Perkamentus met Nicolaas Flamel dat ooit gelukt'  
'Maar mevrouw, ik denk toch echt dat er koffie'  
'Nu ophouden met deze nonsens, 5 punten aftrek voor Huffelpuf, dat zal je wel beletten deze onzin uit te kramen'  
Carlo mompelt nog even 'Ja mevrouw..' en duikt weer in zijn boek. 'Mooi. Ik zie dat het tijd is, ga maar naar jullie volgende les toe. Volgende week wil ik dat jullie pagina 6 en 7 van jullie boek vertaald hebben, en wie koffie ook maar één keer inde vertaling heeft staan krijgt de hele week strafwerk.

Even later lopen we het lokaal uit naar de volgende les. 'Allemachtig wat is ze erg', zegt Carlo. 'Ze zal wel gelijk hebben, het is ook nonsens waar ik het over had, maar toch.. Misschien moesten we Hermelien Griffel eens vragen of zij meer gelezen heeft over de ultieme bak koffie.  
Ik kijk Carlo verbaast aan. 'Dat meen je toch niet he'  
'Waarom niet? Zo leren we gelijk oude runen, en dan kunnen we naast oude runen laten vallen ook nog genieten van een goede bak koffie', zegt Carlo met een brede grijns over zijn gezicht. Even kijk ik Carlo aan en zeg in mezelf 'Koffie... riiight'  
We lopen de trap af naar de de derde verdieping.  
'Hoe is het met je vriendin eigenlijk? Jullie hebben elkaar in de vakantie toch helemaal niet gezien?', vraag ik Carlo. 'Het gaat nog steeds geweldig, het is net alsof we helemaal geen twee maanden zonder elkaar zijn geweest. Jammer dat Minou niet bij ons in de klas zit'  
'Ik weet niet of dat nou zo leuk is, dan zie je haar misschien te vaak'  
'Ja dat is ook misschien wel weer zo, maar het is toch onmogelijk, ze zit ten slotte in het vierde jaar'  
'Ga je nog met haar naar Zweinsveld dan? ik geloof dat we volgende week daar naar toe kunnen', zeg ik. 'Ja ik denk het wel, en wat ga jij dan doen'  
'Geen idee, ik heb niet iemand om daar naar toe te gaan en meestal koop ik daar ook niks, omdat ik geen geld van mijn ouders mee krijg'  
'Dat is waar ook, maar ik zal wel een boterbiertje voor je meebrengen als je dat wilt'  
'Oke dat is goed, dank je Carlo'  
'Geen probleem, maar je moet ook eens een leuk iemand vinden, er lopen genoeg knappe meisjes hier rond, alleen ik hoor je er nooit over'  
'De knappe meisjes mijden mij altijd ofzo haha, ik kijk wel eens om me heen maar echte knappe zitten er niet bij. In ons jaar helemaal niet, en over heel Huffelpuf ook niet, en ook al zou dat wel het geval zijn, zou ik nog niet eens durven te vragen of ze me de Ochtendprofeet zou willen doorgeven ofzo', zeg ik een beetje teneergeslagen. 'Haha, je moet echt wat doen aan die verlegenheid van je'  
'Ik kan er ook niks aan doen', zeg ik, 'Volgens mij is de perfecte ontmoeting voor mij een botsing ofzo'  
'Ja, waardoor ze haar schoolboeken laat vallen en zij ook. En dat je haar boeken wilt oppakken terwijl zij dat ook doet'  
'En dat dan de handen elkaar raken en op het juiste moment elkaar in de ogen kijken'  
'Precies', zegt Carlo. 'Maar dat soort dingen gebeuren alleen maar in films en boeken van dreuzels'  
'Oh, in de tovenaarswereld ook hoor, dat is overal hetzelfde'  
'Maar op zoiets kan je je hoop niet vestigen'  
'Je weet maar nooit Will, je weet maar nooit', zegt Carlo mysterieus.

We komen aan bij verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Iedereen praat over hoe de nieuwe leraar zou kunnen zijn. 'Ik hoop dat deze het wel langer dan een jaar kan volhouden op Zwijnstijn', zegt Janine Jegens. 'Ja dat zou eens wat afwissling zijn in de afwisseling. Maar niet te snel hopen hierop, misschien krijgen we nog zo'n Sneepfiguur', zegt Dorian Odijk. Even later als iedereen heeft plaatsgenomen komt de leraar binnen. Hij heeft verfomfaaide kleren aan en ziet er moe uit, maar dat schijnt geen invloed te hebben op zijn vrolijke humeur en uitstraling. 'Welkom iedereen bij Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Ik ben Professor Lupos. Allereerst wil ik van te voren mededelen dat ik af en toe niet aanwezig kan zijn in de lessen door wat persoonlijke kwesties, maar ik hoop dat dat zo weinig mogelijk lessen betreft. Jullie zitten in het vijfde jaar en dat betekend dat we kunnen gaan beginnen aan de moeilijkere spreuken en vloeken.  
'Jullie hebben van jullie leraren al te maken gekregen met de basis, zoals magische dieren en hun eigenschappen en standaard vervloekingen, maar dit jaar beginnen we meteen met de zeer extreme vloeken. Het leek mij wel mooi om in het begin van het schooljaar meteen te beginnen met de ergste spreuken van allemaal:  
de Verboden Vloeken. Normaal zouden jullie dat pas aan het einde van dit jaar krijgen, maar ik denk dat het beter is om van te voren te weten wat een tovenaar elkaar wel niet kan aandoen als hij zich niet aan de wet houd. Elk van deze spreuken zal wanneer je hem gebruikt op een medemens ervoor zorgen dat je levenslang in Azkaban komt. Kan iemand mij en van deze zogenaamde 'Onvergeeflijke Vloeken' noemen'  
Meteen steekt Hork zijn hand op. 'De Cruciatusvloek', zegt hij met een grijns. Jazeker.. je pakt meteen de pijnlijkste van allemaal.. De Cruciatusvloek is de ultieme martelvloek. Wanneer deze op je uitgesproken zou worden zal je het gevoel krijgen dat elke vierkante centimeter van je lichaam doorboord wordt met naalden en tegelijkertijd in de fik gezet wordt. Elke zenuw in je lichaam geeft tegelijkertijd door dat het pijn doet wat ervoor kan zorgen dat je op langer termijn zelfs jezelf kan verliezen in de pijn'  
Het is stil in de klas.. Iedereen gaapt Lupos aan. Ik vraag me af hoe iemand zo'n vloek zou kunnen uit spreken op een ander en dat is in sommige ogen om mij heen ook te zien. Behalve hork en een paar andere zwadderaars, die kijken nogal gefascineert.  
'Een voorwaarde bij de cruciatusvloek is dat wanneer je hem gebruikt, je de persoon over wie je hem uit spreekt moet haten. Als ik de vloek zou uitspreken op iemand die ik niet zou haten zou het lang niet zoveel pijn doen en lang niet zolang aanhouden als wanneer je hem door en door zou haten. Ook zit hier een heleboel toverkracht van de gebruiker achter.  
Weet iemand nog een andere vloek te noemen'  
Dit keer steekt Dorian zijn hand op. 'De imperios vloek of zoiets'  
'De imperiúsvloek, ja. Op het eerste gezicht is dit de minst schuldige van de drie vloeken. De imperius vloek zorgt ervoor dat het slachtoffer zich in een droomsituatie verkeert. degene die de spreuk uitvoert kan het slachtoffer instructies geven en meestal zal het slachtoffer daaraan toegeven. Hij kan bijvoorbeeld gaan tapdansen of touwtje springen of doen alsof hij een konijn is'  
Een paar mensen om me heen lachen.  
'Maar hij kan het slachtoffer ook van een ravijn af laten vallen, of zichzelf ophangen of zelfs zichzelf schillen als een aardappel'  
Het gelach maakt plaats voor een hele onaangename stilte. 'Zeker geen lieve spreuk, al ligt het meer aan de gebruiker hoe erg de vloek is voor het slachtoffer. De vloek is dus verboden omdat er mensen in de toverwereld rondlopen die dit soort dingen elkaar aandoen.

En dan zijn we nu gekomen bij de ergste vloek van de drie onvergeeflijke vloeken. Avada Kadavra. Alleen de zwartste magiërs hebben deze vloek door de eeuwen heen gebruikt om andere mensen kil af te maken. Avada Kadavra, ook wel de 'Vloek Des Doods' genoemd zorgt ervoor dat het slachtoffer als hij geraakt wordt in een keer dood is. Geen pijn, geen verwondingen, helemaal niets.  
Voor zover bekend heeft één iemand de vloek direct overleefd, en is het nog niet bekend hoe dat mogelijk was geweest. Jullie kennen hem vast wel, hij zit hier op school'  
'Ja wij kennen potter wel, een beroemdheid hier', zegt Hork, 'De laatste twee jaar heeft hij zijn best gedaan om op te vallen en ondertussen kotsen we hem allemaal uit'  
Een instemmend gemompel komt bij de Zwadderaars vandaan. Ik ken die Harry Potter niet echt. Ik weet alleen dat hij de zoeker is in het zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor en dat hij om de een of andere reden beroemd is in de tovenaarswereld. 'De jongen die bleef leven' werd er wel eens tegen mij gezegd, maar het deed me niet zoveel. Later werd me verteld dat het om een zwarte magiër ging iets meer dan tien jaar geleden. Zou hij echt zo'n vloek hebben kunnen overleven op zo'n jonge leeftijd? Dat zou hij vast niet zelf hebben gedaan.

'Dit was het dan voor deze les, voor volgende les verwacht ik een half rolletje perkament met alles wat ik zojuist verteld heb over de onvergeeflijke vloeken en wat je er misschien zelf vanaf weet. Ook wil ik dat je je mening geeft over de vloeken. Ik pak mijn spullen in en wacht op carlo die zijn tas nog aan het inpakken is. 'Wat een aparte les he?', vraag ik hem. 'Erg interessant. Ik was altijd al benieuwd hoe de imperius vloek werkte. Mijn vader werkt op het ministerie van towerkunst en hij heeft wel eens verteld wat een rotklus het was om uit te vogelen wie wel en niet onder invloed was van die vloek'  
'Ik vroeg me meer af hoe erg de cruciatusvloek wel niet kan zijn... als je iemand kan martelen tot dat je jezelf erbij verliest.. hoe menselijk is dat'  
'Helemaal niet, Will, maar toch wordt het gebruikt. Sommige tovenaarslui zijn gek'  
'ja dat geloof ik ook'  
Even lopen we verder, voordat we de hoek omgaan schiet me iets te binnen.  
'Carlo, en stel als iemand nou die Cruciatus vloek uitspreekt terwijl hij'  
Verder kwam ik niet want terwijl ik de hoek omloop, loop ik tegen iets op en raak uit balans.  
Ik probeer me nog net aan Carlo vast te grijpen maar ik miste en ik stoot mijn hoofd tegen de grond en voel me duizelig. 'Allemachtig kun je niet uitkijken?', zeggen ik en vreemd genoeg een meisjesstem op hetzelfde moment. Ik ga even normaal zitten terwijl ik met mijn hand voel waar ik precies op mijn hoofd ben gevallen. 'Sorry, ik keek even niet uit', zeg ik zachtjes tegen het meisje die ook is gaan zitten. Ik kijk even om me heen, overal liggen boeken van haar. 'Ik zal je wel even helpen', zeg ik, terwijl ik een paar van haar boeken pak. 'Het maakt niet uit', zegt ze terwijl ze ook een paar blaadjes van de grond pakt.  
Bijna alle boeken zijn opgeraapt en terwijl ik een stuk perkament wil pakken dat precies tussen ons in was gevallen deed zij hetzelfde en even raakten onze handen elkaar aan. Wat is er mis met me? waarom voel ik nu een spanning door me heen gaan?  
Ik kijk naar haar op en kijk recht in haar Bruine ogen.  
'Hier..', zeg ik en ik geef haar het stuk perkament. 'dank je..', zegt ze terug en alweer is het even stil.  
Ik voel dat ik rood begin aan te lopen terwijl ik haar in de ogen blijf kijken. Ik wil mijn hoofd afwenden maar ik kan het niet. Nog een tel gaat voorbij en zij lijkt ook niet bepaald in staat om wat te zeggen. Ineens hoor ik weer andere stemmen om me heen. 'Will, hallo? Ben je er weer will?', zegt Carlo. Hij zwaait even naar me en ik knipper met mijn ogen kijk naar hem. Daarna weer naar het meisje dat naast me gehurkt zit. 'Ik moet weer gaan', zegt ze terwijl ze zich omdraait en.. naar Hork toeloopt.  
Even kijkt Hork mij aan. Hij heeft nog nooit zo vuil nog naar me gekeken als nu. Waarom moest zij nou weer net bevriend zijn met hem?  
'Will, wat gebeurde daar nou net?', vraagt Carlo aan me, 'je was helemaal van de wereld man, was ze zo indrukwekkend'  
'Ik geloof het wel', zeg ik.  
Ik kijk haar na. Ze is knap. een beetje donkerblond haar tot aan ongeveer haar schouders en hele mooie opvallende bruine ogen. Vreemd, ik dacht dat ik altijd op blauwe ogen viel. Maar die van haar zijn echt uitzonderlijk mooi.  
'Will? Ben je er nog?', zegt Carlo. Hij wappert even voor mijn ogen en ik keer mijn hoofd naar hem toe. 'Ja sorry, ik geloof dat daar even wat vreemds gebeurde'  
'Dat weet ik wel zeker, want zo heb jij nog nooit gedaan! Will de nuchtere is ineens Will de dromer geworden,  
ongelooflijk maar waar! Maar besef wel, ze is van Zwadderich, daar kan gewoon niks goeds van komen. 'Hoezo niet'  
'hoorde je me niet? ze is ZWADDERICH'  
'Nou en? maakt dat iemand meteen slecht'  
'Ja'  
'Kom op Carlo, zo oppervlakkig zou dat toch ook weer niet zijn'  
'De meeste slechte mensen komen daarvandaan'  
'Maar lang niet allemaal, ik geloof niet dat ze zo slecht is'  
'Ze gaat om met Hork, laat dat tenminste iets zeggen'  
'Ja daar schrok ik ook van. Hork die keek nog vuiler naar me dan normaal'  
'Het zou toch niet zo zijn dat je juist weer moet vallen op hetzelfde meisje als Hork valt he'  
'Ik ben bang van wel Carlo', zeg ik met trillende stem en probeer niet te glimlachen, 'Wat moet ik doen'  
'Ik denk dat je toe bent aan een bak koffie'  
'Carlo... dat is niet grappig nu'  
Carlo ligt dubbel van het lachen.  
'Maak je geen zorgen Will, we vinden hier vast wel wat op. Misschien komen onze emovloeken hier wel van pas. 'Ik ga haar niet dwingen verliefd op mij te worden'  
'Ik dacht meer aan Hork voor gek zetten waar ze bij is'  
'Dat is niet echt Huffelpuf stijl he'  
'In liefde en oorlog is alles geoorloofd, zelfs in de code van gedrag in huffelpuf. Het moet gewoon niet opvallen'  
'Daar kan ik niet tegenop. Misschien moet ik het een keer tegen Hork opnemen. Iemand moet die arrogante kwal een keer stoppen', zeg ik. 'That's the spirit, ik denk dat we een gokje kunnen wagen door wat te proberen als we in Zweinsveld zijn. 'Daar kunnen we wel wat meer ons gang gaan ja, geen leraren die ons dwars kunnen zitten'  
'Mooi dan doen we dat, hehe, je besefte nu toch wel hopelijk hoe cliché dit alles is he', zegt Carlo lachend. 'Dat is NIET grappig Carlo', zeg ik terwijl ik hem een klap op zijn rug geef. 'Dit soort dingen gebeuren alleen maar in films en boeken he'  
Ik geef hem nog een klap op zijn rug terwijl hij blijft lachen. Even lopen we verder zonder iets te zeggen totdat Carlo de stilte verbreekt. 'O ja nog een ding Will'  
'Wat carlo'  
'Ik liet je struikelen'  
'ik wurg je'  
De volgende dagen gaan als een speer voorbij en Zweinsveld komt steeds dichterbij.  
Carlo en ik Oefenden na de lessen de emo-vloeken op elkaar. Carlo zette me steeds aan het huilen terwijl ik hem vooral veel kapot liet slaan. De andere emoties gaan helaas nog niet zo goed, maar hopelijk wel over een paar dagen in Zweinsveld.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6 Zeeën van Vlammen

William Revenus 6 - Zeeën van Vlammen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De laatste dagen vlogen razendsnel om en steeds dichter komt het uitje naar zwijnsveld dichterbij. Elke dag weer dezelfde leraren die allemaal denken dat hun vak het enige is wat we aan ons hoofd hebben.  
Hierdoor zitten we elke avond tot bijna middernacht aan het werk zijn om alles een beetje bij te houden. Twee rollen perkament over weerwolven en anderen wezens van de nacht en hun eigenschappen voor professor Sneep, een rol over de theorie achter het transfigureren van een theekopje in een adelaar voor professor Anderling en het oefenen van de schild- en de vuurspreuk voor professor Banning.  
Normaal is het nooit toegestaan om op een medeleerling een spreuk af te vuren, maar omdat vooral de schildspreuk je leven kan redden in talloze situaties, is het toch een keer toegestaan. De schildspreuk kan je beschermen tegen vallende gesteenten, een noodlanding van een bezem, een fornuis of ketel die ontploft nog meer van dat soort dingen. Het is een van de nuttigste spreuken in de toverwereld. De lichtspreuk is de een na handigste en de allerhandigste is de spreuk om vieze sokken terug te vouwen zonder hen aan te hoeven raken.

Het is net elf uur 's avonds en Carlo en ik zijn net klaar met het huiswerk van professor Anderling en professor Sneep. De andere leerlingen van huffelpuf zijn al gaan slapen, op twee eerstejaars na die nog een potje fluimstenen zaten te spelen achter de bank die in het midden van de schemerverlichte leerlingenkamer. Het haardvuur gaat al langzaam uit en het begint een beetje fris te worden. "Zo, eindelijk klaar", zegt Carlo. "Ik dacht dat er geen eind kwam aan die 2 rollen perkament voor Sneep. Waarom moesten we deze keer nou meteen alles over weerwolven weten? Dat hebben we vorig jaar al gehad, en om alles nou opnieuw op te drammen is buitengewoon saai"  
"Ik weet niet wat Sneep heeft tegenwoordig. Hij is nog erger dan anders", zeg ik. "De laatste les van hem heeft huffelpuf 80 punten gekost, en dat was alleen maar omdat er een paar spetters van het Sputterende Speekselbrouwsel op zijn gewaad is gekomen"  
"Mij viel op dat de vlekken een soort hondenkop konden voorstellen als je een beetje wazig door je ogen kijkt, zou sneep daar bang voor zijn ofzo?", zegt Carlo. "Mij viel er trouwens ook meer op. Sneep loopt de laatste tijd wel vaak naar dederde verdieping naar Lupos toe. Ik dacht dat Sneep hem niet mocht, maar waarom dan al die bezoekjes? En weet je nog dat er geen maan was op het magische plafond in de grote zaal? Je zou bijna zeggen dat"  
"Lupos een weerwolf is, ja daar dacht ik ook al aan. Hij werd ook naar mate de maan naderde een beetje bleker, en als je goed kijkt op zijn gewaden zie je allemaal haren zitten. Geen twijfel over mogelijk dus", zegt Carlo. "En vinden wij dat erg dat hij een weerwolf is"  
"Vind je hem een slechte leraar"  
"Nee"  
"Dan gaan we kijken of we hem een keertje erop kunnen aanspreken en even over praten, ik ben benieuwd wat hij voor verhalen heeft als weerwolf"  
"Goed idee, maar nu eerst de schild- en vuurspreuk", zeg ik. "Oke, maar ik heb eigenlijk nog nooit de schildspreuk te hoeven gebruiken tegen iets"  
"Alsof ik een vuurspreuk dagelijks heb gebruikt in de tussentijd dat wij de spreuken kennen. En zo'n kampeerder ben ik ook niet, Wij hebben een gasstelletje bij ons als we op vakantie gaan"  
"Een 'gasstelletje', juist"  
"Dat gebruiken dreuzels om op te koken", zeg ik tegen Carlo, "Ja, sorry ik moet nog altijd wennen aan hoe weinig je over dreuzels afweet", zeg ik en ik ga op een meter of drie van Carlo af staan.

"Nou daar gaan we. Spreek de incendio spreuk alsjeblieft non verbaal uit, ik heb geen zin in brandwonden..", zegt Carlo tegen me, terwijl ik mijn toverstaf uit mijn zak haal. "Klaar Carlo"  
"Ik denk het wel will"  
"Oke.. pas op he"  
Terwijl carlo een beetje nerveus naar me zit te kijken, sluit ik mijn ogen en even is het helemaal stil, daarna zwaai ik met mijn toverstaf naar voren terwijl ik 'incendio' in mezelf tegen de staf denk. Maar terwijl ik dat denk, voel ik een vreemd gevoel in mijn buik. Van schrik open ik mijn ogen weer en zie ik een vuurbal ter grote van een voetbal snel vanuit mijn stok op carlo af razen die nog net op tijd "Protego" weet te schreeuwen.  
De vuurbal raakt een licht doorschijnende 'muur' die voor Carlo op rees.  
"Will, hoort die bal nu niet te verdwijnen?", schreeuwt hij naar me boven het geluid van de razende bal uit"  
Ik raak in paniek, de incendio vloeken die ik eerder gezien heb waren niet veel groter dan een golfballetje, en wanneer deze een schild raakt verdwijnt hij bijna meteen weer. Maar deze vuurbal blijft razen tegen het schild van Carlo die zich met alle macht concentreert op zijn schild. "Will, probeer hem te blussen! Ik weet niet hoeveel langer ik dit schild in stand kan houden"  
"Aquila PUlza!", schreeuw ik en een waterstraal, niet dikker dan een tuinslang vliegt op de vuurbal af. Even hoor ik alleen maar gesis, terwijl de waterstraal verdwijnt in de vuurbal. De bal wordt ietsje kleiner, en verdwijnt daarna in het niets alsof het nooit heeft bestaan. Het is nevelig in de kamer. Carlo staat helemaal wit weggetrokken tegen de muur aan de andere kant van mij en het is weer donker geworden. "Carlo, is alles in orde..?", vraag ik voorzichtig.  
"Will..", probeert Carlo, maar verder komt hij niet. Hij valt op zijn knieën en daarna naar voren, languit op de grond.  
"Carlo", schreeuw ik en ik ren naar hem toe. Snel pak ik mijn toverstaf en prevel ik de spreuk uit die Carlo bijna gewichtloos maakt. Ik til hem over mijn schouder en ren vanuit het portretgat direct naar de vierde verdieping. Recht naar de ziekenzaal. Gelukkig brand er nog licht in het kamertje van mevrouw Plijster. Snel loop ik naar binnen en zie ik haar zitten.  
"Mevrouw plijster.. Carlo.. bezweken.. schildspreuk..", zeg ik door mijn gehijg heen. Mevrouw Plijster springt op, en zonder een woord te zeggen pakt ze een flesje van een plank links van haar en opent Carlo's mond. Het lichtblauwe goedje wordt doorgeslikt door Carlo en zijn ogen gaan bijna meteen weer open. "Oke, vertel me nu maar precies waarom Carlo Kannewasser bijna al zijn levensenergie gebruikt heeft", zegt mevrouw Plijster terwijl ze Carlo op een stoel hijst en vervolgens mij recht aankijkt. "We moesten van Professor Banning de schild- en vuurspreuk oefenen", antwoord ik. "Mijn incendio bal kwam tegen Carlo's schild aan, niks aan de hand tot zover, maar de bal verdween niet. Hij bleef maar razen tegen Carlo's schild. Ik heb daarna een blusspreuk erop geschoten en toen verdween mijn incendio spreuk"  
"Normaal gesproken hoort de vuurbal meteen de verdwijnen als hij het schild heeft geraakt, en het schild zou ook meteen moeten zijn verdwenen", zegt mevrouw Plijster. "Ik zal Perkamentus hiervan op de hoogte stellen, zorg ervoor dat, wat er ook gebeurd, jullie in de tussentijd geen van de spreuken gebruiken, oke"  
"Is goed mevrouw Plijster", antwoord Carlo dit keer terwijl hij opstaat en naast me komt staan. "Laten we gaan Will"  
Zwijgend lopen we terug naar ons huis terug. "Voelde jij een soort van spanning toen je de spreuk op me afschoot Will"  
"Ja. Het was alsof een gevoel in mij de spreuk versterkte ofzo. Zou zoiets kunnen in de tovenaarswereld"  
"Geen idee, ik denk dat we dat morgen aan Perkamentus kunnen vragen", antwoord Carlo. "Trilde jouw stok ook"  
"Dat weet ik niet, ik had wel andere dingen aan mijn hoofd. Maar als we hetzelfde voelden, zou ik dat misschien ook hebben als ik de spreuk gewoon zou uitspreken"  
"Dat zou best eens kunnen ja"  
"Je had dood kunnen zijn Carlo. Het spijt me"  
"Dit had je niet kunnen weten will, en er is toch niks gebeurd? Ik heb wel zin om dit morgen aan Professor Banning te laten zien tijdens de les, iedereen zal hun ogen uitkijken"  
"Wat? Wil je dat ik die spreuk weer op je ga uitspreken na dit alles? Ben je gek geworden"  
"Nee niet gek, eerder opgewonden. We hebben eindelijk iets gevonden waar we misschien wat aan kunnen hebben in onze toekomst. Ik heb wel eens gehoord dat tovenaars aanleg hebben voor sommige spreuken of een voorliefde voor sommige beesten. Misschien is dit wel onze 'specialiteit.  
"Maar als je gelijk hebt, waarom krijg ik dan zo'n destructieve specialiteit als vuur? Ik bedoel.. dat past toch helemaal niet bij mijn karakter"  
"O nee Will? Ik weet het zo net nog niet. Soms kan je best wel een heethoofd zijn", zegt Carlo met een grijns op zijn gezicht.  
"Dat is helemaal niet waar!", zeg geirriteerd en ik merk dat mijn stem harder klonk dan mijn bedoeling is.  
"Zie je wel? en dat meisje van een tijdje geleden zette je ook in vuur in vlam als ik het goed gezien heb"  
"Carlo"  
"Ja Will"  
"Vijf seconden"  
"Ik ren al!", zegt Carlo en snel rent hij naar zijn eigen slaapzaal toe. Even hoor ik nog eventjes gegrinnik en een zacht 'heethoofd' en daarna is het stil om me heen. Ik sta weer in de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf. De nevel was ondertussen opgetrokken maar ik ruik nog steeds een brandlucht. Waarom overkomt mij dit? Ik heb bijna mijn beste vriend vermoord, en hij vind het niet eens erg? Waarom heb ik nou juist vuur als specialiteit?  
Met een hoofd vol vragen ga ik naar mijn slaapzaal toe, trek ik mijn kleding uit en ga ik in bed liggen. Onrustig en met een hoofd vol vragen val ik uitgeput in slaap.

De volgende dag word ik wakker zonder enig besef van tijd en plaats. Ik droomde over een wereld waar alles was verpulverd tot as, maar vreemd genoeg voelde het niet als een nachtmerrie. Ik kleed me weer aan en kijk om me heen. Mijn kamergenoten waren blijkbaar al beneden. De magische klok die links, boven de deur hangt geeft aan dat het iets na elven is.  
Over een uur heb ik les van professor Banning. Ik loop de slaapzaal uit en ga via de zwarte wenteltrap naar beneden waardoor ik in de leerlingenkamer kom. Daar zit alleen Carlo op de rode bank in het midden zijn toverstok te bestuderen. "Goeie morgen Will, ben je wat 'afgekoeld"  
"Mogen Carlo, fijn dat je meteen zulke 'vurige' opmerkingen naar me maakt, maar je weet toch dat ik daar geen 'verdediging' tegen heb", zeg ik lachend tegen hem. "Oke , nu houden we op met deze flauwe woordspelingen. Kom, we gaan ontbijten"  
Samen lopen we de leerlingenkamer uit, via het trappenhuis met bewegende trappen naar beneden. Onderaan de trap van de hal van Zweinstein lopen we naar links waar de grote zaal zich bevindt. Daar nemen we plaats aan de tafel naast Griffoendor, waar ook nog twee andere huffelpuffs zitten. "Goeie morgen Dorian, jou hebben we een tijdje niet gezien"  
Dorian was een week lang bij zijn ouders omdat deze last hadden van een vampierplaag in hun kelder. Wij hebben wel aangeboden te helpen maar Dorian vond dat het een familie uitje moest worden en dat daar verder geen mensen van buiten de familie bij moesten komen. "Achtendertig vampiers hadden zich verstopt in onze kelder, we hebben de tijd van ons leven gehad", antwoord Dorian.  
"Wow, Achtendertig? Hoe zijn die daar terecht gekomen dan?", vraagt Carlo. "Wel, er bleek schuin onder ons een heel ondergronds vampierfort te zijn, en toen ze wilden uitbereiden stuitten ze per ongeluk op onze kelder. Dat was het laatste wat ze gezien hebben. We hebben onze hele familie uitgenodigd en we hebben ze een voor een afgeslacht"  
"Hoeveel heb jij er af kunnen maken dan?", vraag ik. "twaalf, ik was de absolute winnaar", zegt dorian trots. Hij pakt iets uit zijn zak en laat het zien. "Kijk, nu heb ik nog eens vier vampiertanden erbij"  
"Wauw, Geweldig Dorian!", zegt Carlo. "Hebben jullie hier nog wat beleefd dan in de tussentijd"  
"Nee niet echt.. alleen heeft Will een meisje ontmoet en is hij nog te bang om er naar toe te gaan.", vertelt Carlo. "O ja? Wie dan? Zit ze ook bij Huffelpuf?", vraagt Dorian. "Nee.. Zwadderich..", antwoord Carlo.  
"WAT?", schreeuwt Dorian. "Will, ben je gek geworden"  
"Hoe kom je daar nou weer bij, waarom zou dat niet kunnen"  
"Ze is Zwadderich"  
"Nou en"  
"ZWADDERICH"  
"Ja, dus"  
"Dat zeg ik ook al de hele tijd Dorian, maar Will is niet voor rede vatbaar..", zegt Carlo met een geacteerde teleurgestelde blik. "Zullen we naar bezweringen gaan, om heel erg onopvallend en zeker niet expres van onderwerp te veranderen?", vraag ik"  
"Ja, over vijf minuten begint de les", zegt Dorian. We lopen met zijn drieën naar de derde verdieping waar het lokaal van Bannings zich bevindt. Daar staan ook al klasgenoten van ons te wachten en professor Bannings komt ook net aanlopen. "Opzij kinderen, laat mij de deur even open doen", zegt hij met een piepstemmetje. De deur zwaait open en we lopen naar binnen en nemen rechts in het lokaal plaats. Het lokaal is best groot, maar toch zitten we net als in een bioscoop tegen elkaar aan gedrukt in vier rijen. We pakken onze boeken en wachten totdat professor Banning met veel moeite op zijn bureau is geklommen via een krukje, een stoel, en een trappetje die aan het bureau is bevestigd. "Goede Middag. Het huiswerk van de vorige keer was de vuur- en schildspreuk oefenen en ik ben benieuwd hoe het gegaan is. Dorian en Annebel, Willen jullie als eerste naar voren komen"  
Dorian en een meisje die we niet zo goed kennen en blijkbaar Annebel heet staan op en lopen naar voren.  
"Zitten we daar al een paar jaar bij in de klas?", vraag ik Carlo. "Ja.. blijkbaar.. volgens mij zijn we een klein beetje vervreemd van onze klas"  
"Pardon meneer", zegt Dorian, "maar ik heb geen tijd gehad om te oefenen, mag ik de schildspreuk doen"  
"Dar is goed, klaar Annebel"  
"Ja meneer", zegt ze. "Oke ik tel tot drie, een.. twee.. DRIE"  
Links schiet een vuurballetje niet groter dan een knikker op Dorian af die 'Protego!' roept en het balletje verdwijnt al bij de lichtste aanraking van het balletje op het bijna onzichtbare schild. "Geweldig Annebel! het is al goed dat de incendio spreuk zijn schild bereikt heeft! Er schuilt namelijk veel toverkracht achter om de vloek te laten raken op een afstand van een paar meter. Dorian, jouw schild was ook niet slecht, een kleine incendio vloek had je schild al makkelijk kunnen breken als je niet genoeg toverkracht bezit. Jullie beiden hebben gezorgd voor 10 punten voor Huffelpuf per persoon"  
"Dank u professor Banning!", zegt Dorian die weer op zijn plaats gaat zitten.  
Ik begin nerveus te worden. "Wedden dat wij twee aan de beurt zijn.." Ik had het nog niet eens gezegd of Professor banning bevestigt al mijn vooroordeel.  
"Carlo en William, jullie mogen nu naar voren komen"  
"Professor.. ik weet niet of dit nou wel een goed idee is.. we hebben gisteravond geoefend en"  
"Laat maar gewoon zien, en dan zien we wel wat er aan de hand is"  
"Maar-", probeer ik, maar ik word meteen onderbroken. "Niks te maren", zegt professor Banning op doordringende toon waarbij ik weet dat er dan geen discussie over is aan te gaan. "Mag ik de spreuk wel non verb"  
"Praat geen nonsens jongen, dan komt je bal niet eens aan"  
"Maar"  
"Niks te maren"  
Ik kijk angstig naar Carlo, maar hij kijkt zelfvoldaan en vrolijk naar mij toe. "Carlo... ben je er klaar voor"  
Op Carlo was geent eken van angst te zien en met een glimlachje zegt hij "Do your worst"  
"Carlo, wat er ook gebeurt, je vergeeft me he"  
"Ja Will"  
"Ook al ben je verlamd tot in oneindigheid"  
"Probeer meneer Kannewasser niet bang te maken Will, als je zo door gaat trek ik punten van Huffelpuf af en krijg je strafwerk"  
"Maar"  
"Niks te maren! Ik tel tot drie! Een..Twee"  
Er is geen ontkomen meer aan. Ik sluit mijn ogen en loop stiekem aan paar passen nog achteruit. "DRIE"  
"INCENDIO!", schreeuw ik terwijl ik concentreer op mijn toverstok. Een Knal volgt en een massieve vuurbal van minstens twee meter in omvang suist op Carlo af. Door het harde geluid springen de ruiten van het lokaal spontaan kapot. "PROTEGO!", schreeuwt Carlo. Een zilverwit schild ontstaat met dezelfde afmetingen als de vuurbal.  
De secondes hierna verlopen als in een droom. De bal knalt tegen het schild en Carlo is volledig uit mijn zicht. Het enige wat ik zie is een bal van vuur die zich vooruit lijkt te duwen wat maar niet ophoudt. Ik probeer mijn linkerhand waar ik mijn staf vast heb te bewegen maar hij wilt niet bewegen. Ik ben volkomen bevroren en ik hoor alles om me heen steeds verder weg. "Aquila Pulza, wordt er achter mij geroepen en een waterbol ter grootte van een volleybal raast op de bal af. BAM! Alweer een knal maar dan van achter de vuurbal. Op hetzelfde moment raakt de waterstraal de kern van mijn vuurbal en verdwijnt hij.

Alleen mist en stilte blijft er over na de knal. Een lange man loopt langs mij heen naar Professor Banning die door de luchtdruk van de vuurbal achter het bureau was gevallen. "Alles goed met u professor Banning?", vraagt hij aan het kleine mannetje die versuft naar de mist zit te kijken. "In al mijn jaren dat ik les geef, heb ik zoeits als dit nog nooit gezien"  
Ik krijg langzaam gevoel in mijn lichaam terug en voel ik een stekende pijn in mijn linkerhand. Ik wil mijn staf bekijken, maar het enige wat ik nog in mijn hand heb is een klein stukje hout, niet groter dan een tandenstoker.  
De staf was ontploft in mijn handen en ik heb allemaal brandwonden op mijn hand zitten. Het doet verschrikkelijk pijn maar ik kan niks meer uitbrengen. Ik kijk door de mist naar waar Carlo zou moeten staan, maar ik zie niemand. Ik kijk omlaag en daar ligt hij, bewusteloos, met ook allemaal brandwonden op zijn hand. Dat was dus de trilling die hij voelde.  
Ik begin duizelig te worden en val neer op de grond, en terwijl ik op de grond val wordt alles donker voor mijn ogen en voel ik geen pijn meer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deel 5 en 6 zijn nu op spelling gechecked, het spijt me verschrikkelijk van deel 5. Zoveel fouten had ik niet verwacht. Ik had even tijd nodig om weer inzicht te krijgen om wat met Will zou gebeuren en ik zal snel weer beginnen aan het verhaal! 


	7. Chapter 7 De geheime kamer?

William Revenus 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deeltje 7 heeft even iets op zich laten wachten, sorry daarvoor. Hij was al een tijdje klaar maar ik was even te lui om de spelling extra te controleren.

Ik wil Ties HEEL graag bedanken voor zijn steun in mijn verhaal dit deel! zonder jou was het me niet gelukt verder te schrijven, al spijt het me dat ik het meeste wel heb moeten verwijderen :(

Happy Reading

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het is warm hier, is het eerste wat ik denk terwijl ik mijn ogen nog dicht heb en probeer na te gaan wat er allemaal gebeurd is. Ik weet nog dat ik met mijn hoofd naar beneden viel, maar ik voel geen grond. Sterker nog, ik lig op iets zachts. Ik probeer mijn ogen open te doen alleen dat wil nog niet lukken. Er naderen voetstappen naar mij toe. Ik wil bewegen maar het lukt niet, ik ben bevroren alsof ik helemaal in verband lig, wat me ook niet zal verbazen. Hoeveel dagen zijn er gepasseerd ondertussen?  
Hoelang lig ik hier en WAAR ben ik eigenlijk?  
De persoon die ik hoorde staat nu vlak naast me en giet iets van water in mijn mond. Ik slik automatisch en voel me weer slap en moe. Alweer is alles stil om me heen en voel ik dat ik weer ga slapen.

Voor mijn gevoel heb ik nog geen minuut geslapen. Ik probeer mijn ogen weer te openen, dat lukt. Alles is nog wazig om me heen, mijn ogen moeten wennen aan het felle licht. Ik lig op de zaal van Mevrouw Plijster besef ik me. Ik heb uitzicht op haar kamertje en naast me staan nog een paar bedden. In mijn linker ooghoek zie ik iemand naar me zwaaien. Het is Carlo, die twee beddennaast me ligt en rechtop zit. "Mogge Will, lekker geslapen"  
"Goeie morgen Carlo, hoelang ben ik bewusteloos geweest"  
"Niet schrikken maar je hebt 2 weken in coma gelegen"  
Even is het stil. "WAT!? 2 Weken?", zeg ik en ik staar Carlo vol ongeloof aan.  
"Nee joh, we liggen hier nu zo'n 5 uur" zegt Carlo.  
Ik ga recht op zitten. "Maar wat is er verder allemaal gebeurd tijdens bezweringen nadat ik viel"  
"Weet ik ook nog niet precies, Perkamentus zal straks wel komen als Mevrouw Plijster ziet dat je wakker bent geworden, hij wilde wachten totdat wij bijden wakker zijn zodat hij het verhaal niet twee keer hoeft te vertellen. Ik ben al een half uur wakker, maar ik kan nog moeilijk bewegen"  
"Wat een vreemde actie van onze stokken eigenlijk, alsof er een kanon afging", zeg ik.  
"Ja, dat was niet normaal, en jouw bal heeft de gordijnen ook nog verschroeid hoorde ik professor banning nog tegen perkamentus zeggen"  
"Zouden we een rekening krijgen vraag ik me af", zeg ik. "Nee, bijna alles kan hersteld worden met magie gelukkig", zegt Carlo.  
Op de gang horen we voetstappen onze richting op komen. De deur zwaait open en perkamentus stapt binnen. "Goeie middag heren", zegt hij terwijl hij naar ons toeloopt en met zijn toverstok een stoel van rechts van ons naar zich toe laat glijden en daarop gaat zitten. "Dag professor perkamentus", roepen Carlo en ik in koor.  
"Voordat we beginnen met de belangrijkere zaken, wil ik van te voren melden dat alles wat we nu bespreken en alles wat er een paar uur geleden afspeelde tussen ons blijft"  
"Maar meneer, we hebben een hele klas vol met getuigen die-", zegt Carlo, maar hij wordt onderbroken door perkamentus. "-Die zich niks meer weten te herinneren behalve de stof die ze op dat moment aan het oefenen waren. Zelfs professor Banning weet hier niks meer van. Allereerst zal ik uitleggen waarom ik dit gedaan heb. Het ministerie van de toverkunst is heel erg geinteresseerd in tovenaars met buitengewone krachten voor in zijn leger van schouwers. Ze zullen jullie zachtgezegd, nuttig vinden als er ergens gevochten moet worden. William, jouw vuurkracht zou de eerste directe aanval op een vijand kunnen zijn als ze erachter komen hoeveel kracht jij bezit. En Carlo, jij zou de laatste verdediging van de minister zelf kunnen worden."

Carlo en ik kijken elkaar even aan. Daarna kijk ik weer naar perkamentus, zonder dat ik wat kan uitbrengen. "Maar perkamentus, er zijn vast honderden tovenaars die dit ook kunnen, ik bedoel... het is maar een schild-  
spreuk, alleen dan grijs in plaats van doorzichtig. Wat kan dat nou voor verschil uitmaken", zegt Carlo met gefronsde wenkbrouwen. "Dat, is precies wat het verschil uit maakt Carlo. Voor zover ik weet zijn er maar twee tovenaars in de laatste vijfhonderd jaar die zo'n schild zouden kunnen oproepen, en die bevinden zich nu in deze kamer. Als je je schild vaker zou gebruiken zul je zien dat deze zilverwit gaat worden naarmate je in kracht toeneemt als het tenminste waar is dat je hem voor het eerst gebruikte.  
En wanneer hij zilverwit is, zou je er zelfs een avada kadavra mee kunnen stoppen.. non verbaal"  
Even is het stil in de kamer. Ik staar Carlo vol ongeloof aan. "Wauw.. Carlo.. ongelooflijk"  
"Maar waarom ontploften onze toverstokken dan? Ik bedoel, uw toverstok blijft blijkbaar wel intact als u de spreuk gebruikt..", vraagt Carlo. "Dat klopt, maar ik had hetzelfde probleem in het begin. Het kostte mijn ouders achtendertig toverstokken voordat ik de juiste stok had gekregen. Toen opende Olivander zijn winkel en zijn we naar hem toegegaan. Hij gaf me uiteindelijk een stok die niet ontplofte of zelfs trilde, want daar had ik altijd last van. Een veer van een feniks representeert de eigenschappen van een feniks. Namelijk het beschermen van anderen, echter een beetje cryptisch omdat jij een schild gebruikt en een feniks huilt om te helen. En daardoor kan een stok met een feniksveer als kern een dergelijke schildspreuk als die wij gebruiken wel aan waar onze oude stokken schrikbarend gefaald hebben. Voor jouw vuurkracht geldt tevens hetzelfde William. De feniks representeert ook vuur en dat zorgte ervoor dat jouw toverstok ook ontplofte"  
"Dus zouden we naar Olivander toe moeten gaan voor een nieuwe toverstok?", vraag ik. "Dat lijkt me nu wel het beste ja. Ik stel voor morgen direct naar Olivander te gaan. In het geheim, want niemand, ik herhaal NIEMAND mag ook maar een idee krijgen dat ik jullie hiermee help. Het ministerie is namelijk bang dat ik studenten persoonlijk opleid voor een persoonlijk leger en er zijn een hoop ogen op deze school gericht. Ik zal zelf niet meekomen, maar ik zal jullie wel een brief meegeven waarin hij de benodigde informatie instructies krijgt. Ik zorg er ook wel voor dat wanneer hij de brief gelezen heeft, de brief zichzelf in brand zet"  
"U denkt ook aan alles professor perkamentus!", zeg ik.  
"Hoe kunnen we u bedanken?", vraagt Carlo. "Nou, we zijn nog niet uitgesproken. Perkamentus glimlacht. Maar zijn blik verstrakt ineens en kijkt me doordringend aan. "Ik geloof dat ik jullie bedanken van vorig jaar"  
Carlo en ik schrikken, hij zal het toch niet weten van wat er toen gebeurd is..? "Hoe bedoelt u perkamentus?", zegt Carlo vlug. "Nou aan het einde van het jaar, heeft harry potter in de geheime kamer een basilisk veslagen"  
Ik word benauwd en ik ben blij dat Carlo het woord wilt doen. "Daar weten we van meneer, dat weet de hele school zowat, al geloofd niemand het verhaal echt"  
"Het gaat me niet om dát verhaal jongens"  
"Ooh, wat dan?", zeg ik met op een te opvallend nerveuze toon. "Het gaat mij erom dat iemand", hij kijkt mij recht aan, "mijn feniks heeft gestuurd om harry te helpen in zijn gevecht tegen de basilisk.. Daar komt nog een bij"  
Nu worden Carlo en ik helemaal zenuwachtig, we probeerden het stil te houden van toen, maar blijkbaar heeft perkamentus veel dieper gezocht dan wie dan ook.  
"- dat er ACHTER het stenen hoofd waar ik toch nog maar gekeken heb nadat alle andere toeschouwers uit de geheime kamer vertrokken waren,twee dode slangen zag liggen.. Nu geef ik jullie de tijd om alles volledig aan mij uit te leggen, en ik zeg alweer, alles blijft binnen deze ruimte"  
"Oke je hebt ons door professor", antwoord ik. Wij zijn wij zelf ook op onderzoek uit gegaan.  
We hadden al eerder geinformeerd aan professor Anderling een keer na de les dat allemaal verschillende tovenaars en zelfs spoken het hele kasteel hadden doorzocht naar de geheime kamer, maar dat ze allemaal gefaald hadden in het vinden ervan"  
"Dat klopt", zegt Perkamentus, "door de jaren heen is elke plek op Zweinstein gezocht om de ingang te vinden. Zelf heb ik ook gezocht maar zelfs met de meest ingewikkelde manieren om magie sporen te vinden, is het mij en vele anderen voor mij niet gelukt. Willen jullie zeggen dat jullie het geheim wel hebben kunnen ont-  
raflen waar tientallen, misschien honderden mensen naar hebben gezocht?"

Even fonkelden Carlo's ogen van trots voordat hij snel wegkeek om niet arrogant over te komen. "Wel, omdat we aannamen dat er geen entree IN Zweinstein zou zijn, hebben we buiten op de velden gezocht en een paar honderd meter het verboden bos in omdat we dachten dat als er een monster in de geheime kamer zou zijn, hij ergens zou moeten eten ofzo, en het beste voedsel dat er is voor een mensendodend monster leek ons vlees en dat is in deze omstreken in het verboden bos in overvloed"  
"We hadden toen een kaart gemaakt toen en elke boom, struik en dergelijke op papier gezet. We hebben het trouwens eens nagezocht in de bibliotheek, maar er zijn verder geen gedetailleerde kaarten gemaakt van het grote terrein en het verboden bos, wat wij dus wel hebben gedaan"  
"In de tijd dat Hermelien Griffel van Griffoendor versteend was, hadden we de kaart er weer bijgepakt en ook niet direct wat gevonden"  
"Maar omdat CARLO was zo slim om een beker om te stoten en daardoor kwam er een kring op de map terecht"  
"en Door WILL zijn irritatie zag hij elders op de map op een plek aardig ver het verboden bos in een kring als in een perfect ronde open plek, terwijl we ons niet konden herinneren dat we in die omtrek zo'n open plek gezien hadden"  
"Toen vroeg CARLO zich af waarom we dat niet op de kaart hebben gezet en beiden kwamen we vreemd genoeg tot de conclusie dat we dat stuk niet interessant genoeg vonden om te bestuderen, gek he"  
"Ja dat is nogal vreemd, maar ik heb geen idee waar dit allemaal nou op slaat"  
"Nou, we zijn daar nog eens naar toe geweest, en alweer vonden we het niet interessant om daar te gaan kijken toen we daar in de buurt kwamen", zegt Carlo. "Toen concludeerde CARLO dat iets ons weerhield om geinteresseerd te zijn in die bepaalde plek. "WILL kwam vervolgens op het idee om een emo vloek op elkaar uit te spreken zodat we tijdelijk door magie geinteresseerd waren in het onderzoeken van die plek", zegt Carlo al vanaf de eerste verwijzing op mij. Zelf deed ik dat ook al een tijdje. Wij willen beiden elkaar altijd graag alle eer geven en op ons beurt willen we het niet van elkaar ontvangen. Dit zorgt altijd voor een omgekeerd tourtrekken.  
"Daar aangekomen zagen wij een paar struiken staan, terwijl op onze kaart dus een open plek stond. We hebben die struiken onderzocht en er bleek een soort gecamoufleerd luik te zijn die enorm groot was. we konden deze met behulp van magie openen", zegt Carlo. "Ja, en toen zagen we dat eronder een tunnel was die recht naar onder de school leidde zover als we zien konden. De wanden waren besmeurd met een vreemd slijm en het stonk verschrikkelijk. We zijn toen doorgelopen en na verloop van tijd hoorden we een soort gesis. Hoe dieper we gingen, hoe luider het werd. We dachten dat het een soort slang had moeten zijn"  
"Toen besloten we eerst versterking te halen en zijn we naar uw torenkamer gegaan. We hebben minstens een half uur snoepgoed opgenoemd voordat we het juiste wachtwoord gevonden hadden", zeg ik. "Daar bleek u dus niet te zijn en toen was een schilderij aan de wand zo vriendelijk te vertellen waar u heen was en dat u niet snel terug zou komen. Toen hebben we ons daar af zitten vragen wat voor slang het dan geweest kon zijn en toen kwam vreemd genoeg de sorteerhoed op het idee dat het een basilisk kon zijn. Die beesten konden reusachtig groot worden en ze konden je bevriezen als je ze indirect in de ogen kijkt en zelfs vermoorden als je dat wel doet", zegt Carlo "Toen we dat hoorden besloten we meteen naar de slang te gaan om hem af te maken, alleen moesten we nog bedenken hoe", zeg ik. "WILL kwam op het idee om de feniks mee te nemen omdat hij dan misschien de ogen van de basilisk kapot kon prikken zodat we daar geen last meer van konden hebben als het fout zou gaan. De sorteerhoed zelf zei dat hij misschien ook nog van pas kon komen en die hebben we ook maar meegenomen.  
Will, aan jou de eer om de rest te vertellen"  
"Ik kom er zeker niet onderuit he", zeg ik met tegenzin.  
"Goed geraden Will", zegt Carlo met een gemene grijns, "nou begin maar!"

Ik doe mijn ogen dicht en alles kwam naar boven wat er toen allemaal gebeurde en ik begin te vertellen...  
Carlo en ik openden het luik onder de struiken. Direct kwam de afschuwelijke stank weer naar boven.  
We keken elkaar aan en besloten verder te gaan. Dit wezen had bijna een paar leerlingen vermoord en dit mocht niet meer gebeuren. Met onze neuzen bedekt, een feniks op mijn schouder,de hoed in Carlo's hand en onze toverstokken in de aanslag liepen we de tunnel in. Achter ons hoorden we een krakend geluid. Van schrik plantte de feniks zijn poten in mijn schouder. Het was de opening die weer dichtschoof.  
Gelukkig gaf de feniks een zacht melodietje dat ons weer moed gaf. We liepen langs de met mos en slijm bedekte muren de weg naar beneden toe tot we voor ons licht zagen. "Sst", zei Carlo die voor mij liep. We slopen langzaam naar voren en voor ons zagen we een grote ruimte verschijnen. Toen ik naar rechts keek zag ik drie enorme slangen liggen. Ze sliepen.  
Links was wat het leek een soort tunnel, maar ik kon daar verder geen licht of een opening zien. De tunnel zelf was best lang. De grond rond de slangen was bezaait met beenderen van allerlei beesten die in het verboden bos wonen en zelfs mensen beenderen. Ik deinsde achteruit.

"Je hebt gelijk" zei Carlo tegen de sorteerhoed, die helemaal wit weggetrokken was. "Dat zijn basilisken, zeker weten. Geen enkele andere slang wordt zo groot en leeft zo lang. En zie je die andere dingen daar achter die tweede basilisk"  
"Welke andere dingen?", vroeg ik. "Ze bewaken iets dat op gigantische eieren lijkt. Er zitten ook padden op en.. Een ei bewoog net langzaam heen en weer!", zei Carlo met een bevende stem. "Dan moeten we ze snel stoppen voordat ze uitkomen", zei ik ,"wamt als die uitkomen dan wordt het hier een dooie boel"  
"De slangenkoppen kijken liggen allemaal een andere kant op, zodat ze elkaar niet aankijken, dus zo verdedigen ze hun eieren en verstenen ze elkaar niet, ik hoop dat ze elkaar aankijken als we ze aanvallen zo", zei Carlo.  
"Maar hoe kunnen we zulke slangen stoppen?" vroeg Carlo "Wacht eens, hun ogen!" riep ik, "als we iets als een spiegel hadden konden we ze zichzelf laten verstenen"  
"Precies, maar waar halen we hier een spiegel vandaan?", vraagt Carlo.  
"Misschien kan ik daar bij helpen", zei de sorteerhoed.  
Wij keken de sorteerhoed aan, we waren bijna vergeten dat we er niet alleen voor stonden.  
"Hoe kan je ons helpen sorteerhoed" vroeg Carlo.  
"Ik kan jullie de spiegel van Helga Huffelpuf geven, maar jullie moeten er wel voorzichtig mee zijn, want Helga is nogal een ijdel type en dus zou ze het niet leuk vinden dat haar spiegel kwijt of kapot was." zei de sorteerhoed.  
"Heb jij die spiegel altijd bij je", vroeg ik.  
"Ik bewaar alle voorwerpen van de stichters van zweinstein, op die manier gaat er nooit iets van hun verloren"  
Ik stak mijn hand in de sorteerhoed, en ik voelde een koud, glad oppervlak tegen mijn vingers aankomen, ik pakte het uit de hoed en bekeek het. De spiegel was rechthoekig met een mooi patroon eromheen, en vreemd genoeg groter dan de sorteerhoed zelf. De spiegel leek wel van goud en er zaten edelstenen aan de bovenkant en de naam 'Helga Huffelpug stond onder aan de spiegel gegrafeerd. Opeens hoorden we het sissende geluid sterker worden en we zagen beweging in een van de slangen. Snel kneep ik mijn ogen dicht en houd ik de spiegel naar de kant van het geluid toe. "Hij zou ons toch niet gehoord hebben?" vroeg ik aan Carlo.  
"Slangen hebben over het algemeen slechte oren, maar hun reuk is zeer goed", zei Carlo.  
Op dat moment hield de slang zich opeens stil. Even hoorden we alleen gesis, gevolgd door een rommelend geluid onze kant op. "Hij heeft ons opgemerkt OGEN DICHT!", riep Ik.  
Een zacht gekraak vulde de kamer naast het gerommel en het gesis. "De eieren komen uit" zei Carlo.  
"Maak licht Carlo snel", zei ik hoorde Carlo 'lumos, maar waarom-' zeggen en op hetzelfde moment hoorden we een grote klap gevolgd door gerommel door de gigantische ruimte en het gesis werd ineens veel harder. Het licht van Carlo zijn spreuk liet de slang naar de richting van ons en dus ook de spiegel kijken. "Volgens mij is de slang die naar ons toe kwam versteend en zijn de andere twee nu wakker", schreeuwde Carlo naar me. Toen voelde ik de feniks zich afzetten van mijn schouder en hoorde ik hem naar rechts vliegen en ik hoorde weer een slang naderen.  
"Ren naar voren Carlo, ik geloof dat de slangen ons in willen sluiten, en als we in een hoek gedreven worden zitten we echt met een probleem"  
Ik voel Carlo langs mij heen schieten en ik ren ook naar voren. Ik houd de spiegel voor mij en af en toe laat ik hem naar links en naar rechts schijnen. Toen hoorde ik rechts van mij de feniks een kreet maken dat me deed denken aan een oorlogshoorn en daarna hoorde ik de slang vreselijk sissen alsof hij pijn had. Links van mij hoorde ik de slang zich juist van ons weg te gaan.  
"Wat is er aan de hand?', vraagt Carlo aan me. "Ik weet het niet zeker Carlo, maar ik geloof dat de linkerslang vlucht en de rechterslang aangevallen is door onze feniks", antwoordde ik. "Je hebt gelijk William", zei de sorteerhoed. De slang rechts kan niks meer zien en de slang links is door een soort groot gat heen gegaan. Jullie kunnen jullie ogen weer openen"  
Ik kijk weer om me heen en ik zie dat de feniks rondjes aan het vliegen is om de slang zijn hoofd.  
We konden nu goed zien dat de slang wel twintig meter hoog was omdat hij zich in zijn volledige lengte had opgesteld. Hij hapte naar waar hij dacht waar de feniks was die nog net de tanden van de slang kon ontwijken maar een flinke klap van zijn kop kreeg. De feniks viel recht naar beneden en ik rende naar de feniks toe om hem op te vangen. Dat lukte en ik rende snel terug voordat de slang doorhad dat de feniks er niet meer was en zijn aandacht op ons richtte. De feniks slaakte een zielig kreetje uit en deed toen zijn ogen dicht. "Is hij dood", vroeg Carlo.  
"Nee alleen bewusteloos geraakt, maar wat doen we nu tegen die slang"  
"We kunnen hem verstenen als we beiden op zijn hoofd mikken, als het hoofd verstijfd is denkt de slang misschien dat hij helemaal verstijfd is en dan kunnen we hem goed afmaken door zijn hoofd te bevriezen"  
"Dat is een goed idee Carlo, ik tel tot drie oke"  
De basilisk merkte ons op maar was nog net te laat met zijn hoofd wenden toen wij 'Patrificus Totalus' schreeuwde. De spreuken raakten beiden zijn hoofd en het scheen te werken. Even stond de slang stil. Daarna viel hij razendsnel naar beneden waar wij stonden alsof het een laatste aanvalvan hem was. Ik was doodsbang en raakte in paniek. Ik duwde Carlo aan de kant om hem te redden maar ik was te laat voor mezelf. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en voelde de lucht om me heen op mij drukken van de vallende slang. Een grote Knal op de grond en het geluid van krakende eieren vulden de ruimte. Links van mij hoorde ik nog meer lawaai alsof er stenen vielen en ik deed mijn ogen weer open. de opening was verdwenen onder een grote laag gesteente. "De opening is verdwenen maar de slang die erin zat was er nog wel, ik kon zijn staart nog net zien voordat de stenen vielen"  
"Carlo, wat gebeurde er net allemaal? Ik dacht echt dat de slang op mij viel", antwoord ik. "Dat was ook zo, maar een paar meter boven je besloot de slang toch liever op zijn eieren te vallen"  
"En de andere slang dan? Stel dat de andere kant zometeen word geopend door iets wat we hier gedaan hebben? Ik geloof dat daar de ingang naar de geheime kamer zat of was dit nou die kamer"  
"Ik denk het niet. Als dit de kamer was zou dat veel te dodelijk zijn voor degene die hem opent, misschien is er aan de andere kant wel een altaar ofzo waar de slang uit kan komen. Maar we weten nog steeds niet waar de ingang van de kamer is en vanuit deze kant kunnen we daar niet komen"  
De feniks in mijn handen werd wakker en keek om zich heen. Vervolgens begon hij een zacht te zingen, of in ieder geval zo leek het. Ik liet de feniks op zijn eigen poten staan en deze spreidde zijn vleugels alsof hij zich aan het uitrekken was. "Feniks, zou jij de ingang van de geheime kamer kunnen vinden en de slang zijn ogen er ook uit kunnen krabben?", vraagt Carlo. Even kijkt de feniks, om zich heen en slaakt een kreet wat op een soort 'ja' lijkt. "Felix, neem mij ook mee", zegt de sorteerhoed, "Ik kan nog steeds goed van pas komen"  
De feniks vliegt op, maakt een klein rondje in de lucht en pakt de hoed op en vloog vervolgens richting de uitgang. We hoorden wat scharnieren open gaan in de gang waar we vandaan kwamen. "De uitganag was toch geblokkeerd?", vraagt Carlo.  
"Ik denk dat het een mechanisme is dat open gaat als het beweging detecteerd. Dreuzels gebruiken dit systeem ook, alleen dan zonder magie", zei ik. "Alle eieren zijn in ieder geval vermorzeld door het gewicht van die basilisk. Kom we gaan naar Madame Plijster, ik heb me flink gesneden aan die spiegel toen je me wegduwde om mijn leven te redden. Nog bedankt trouwens"  
"Helemaal niet, die slang was toch niet op mij gevallen, sorry van die snijwond, ik liet de spiegel vallen toen ik de feniks op wilde vangen"  
"Jawel je hebt mijn leven gered, nu sta ik eeuwig bij jou in het krijt"  
"Nee hoor, echt niet"  
"Jawel"  
"Niet"  
En zo liepen wij al ruziënd weer terug naar Zweinstein toe. "

"Aha dat verklaart een hele hoop van wat ik gezien heb toen ik dat gesteente weghaalde"  
"Maar ik snap nog steeds niet waarom die basilisk nou ergens anders naar toe viel", zegt Carlo. "Ja haha wat apart was dat hé Carlo? Haha", zeg ik terwijl ik vuurrood word. Ik hoop dat perkamentus dat niet ziet!  
"En hoe wist de feniks waar te zijn eigenlijk professor Perkamentus", vraagt Carlo.  
"Zolang er iemand in mij geloofd, zal deze persoon hoe dik een muur ook is, zichtbaar zijn voor mijn Felix. Als je in iemand geloofd, zou er een klein beetje van de aura van Harry naar mij toegegaan zijn. Dit is de macht wat mensen krijgen van volgelingen. En zo kon felix Harry vinden. Vervolgens heeft hij de laatste basilisk afgemaakt en de rest van het verhaal is bekend", zegt Perkamentus. "Nou ja nu weet u dus het hele verhaal professor. We wilden dit stilhouden, omdat we de ooo zo machtige Harry Potter niet de grond in wilden drukken. Mensen zien hem als een held omdat hij Voldemort -ja Ik heb hierop geoefend in de vakantie Will-", zegt Carlo omdat ik hem verbaasd aankijk want eerder durfte hij de naam niet uit te spreken, "- te slim af is geweest als baby zijnde. Ook vinden wij het best dat hij met alle eer strijkt omdat wij helemaal niet blij zouden zijn met de aandacht die hij af en toe krijgt", zegt Carlo. "Net als toen met de steen der wijzen, in feite heeft hij niks gedaan en hebben Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel alle karweitjes voor hem opgeknapt. Hermelien was zo vriendelijk dat tegen Fred en George te vertellen en die zijn nog wel eens loslippig in de geheime gangen waar verder geen kip komt. Daar komt nog eens bij dat Harry aan het einde nog een gelukje had ook met de Steen der Wijzen. Als Krinkel een normale tovenaar was geweest en dus niet uit elkaar viel toen hij hem aanraakte naar wat ik gehoord heb, zou hij al lang dood geweest zijn!", zeg ik.

"Oke... Dan heb ik alleen nog maar een vraag aan Will en dan zal ik jullie vandaag niet meer lastig vallen. Will, wat er bij die basilisk gebeurde.. dat hij op de eieren viel in plaats van op jou, heb je enig idee waarom"  
"Nee, eigenlijk niet professor, ik was te bang om alles te bevatten toen, verstijfd van angst, want een van de basilisks wilde dus eerst recht op mij vallen"  
"Is het wel vaker zo dat wanneer je angst voelt, er vreemde dingen gebeuren?", vraagt Perkamentus mij. Even is het stil. Het is waar dat ik dit vaker heb meegemaakt.. Vroeger al, maar dat ga ik perkamentus niet aan zijn neus hangen.  
"Dit is wel eens gebeurd wanneer ik de trein trachtte niet te halen naar Zweinstein toe. De kioskeigenaar die tegenover mijn perronpilaar staat die wilt nog wel eens vreemde hallucinaties hebben wanneer ik in tijdnood kom. Komt dat werkelijk door mijzelf"  
"Ik denk het wel Will. Ik heb ooit tegen een student hier op school gezegd en ik citeer van toen "Ik heb geen onzichtbaarheidsmantel nodig om onzichtbaar te zijn". Ik bedoel hiermee dat ik in plaats van dat ik mijzelf in het niets laat verdwijnen door bijvoorbeeld een spreuk of een mantel, IEDEREEN om mij heen een waanzicht geef waarin ik niet te zien ben"  
"Wilt u zeggen dat"  
"Dat wanneer jij bewust wordt van je gave, jij dat ook zou kunnen ja", zegt Perkamentus met een glimlach.  
Het is dus waar.. Ik was het toch al die jaren.  
"Nou als jullie verder niks aan mij te vragen hebben, dan ga ik nu en kunnen jullie genieten van jullie verdiende middag vrij. Ik zal er ook wel voor zorgen, toch wel als dank, dat jullie tot aan de zweinsveld trip over een paar dagen geen huiswerk krijgen als kleine compensatie voor jullie daden van vorig jaar. "Dank u professor", roepen Carlo en ik weer in koor terwijl parkamentus de stoel terugstuurt met een verbannings-  
vloek en de kamer uit loopt. "Trouwens Will, toen ik over de gang liep laatst terwijl niemand mij zag hoorde ik bij een groepje meisjes jouw naam vallen. Toen leek me het wel geplaatst om je te vertellen dat het meisje tegen wie je bent opgebotst, waar ik toevallig ook bij in de buurt was Linda Neys heet. Het leek me wel zo eerlijk om haar naam te vertellen als zij jouw naam ook weten. Veel plezier komende weken!" Met de laatste groet liep hij de kamer uit en ik weet zeker dat hij een vrolijke twinkeling in zijn ogen heeft toen hij zag dat ik een rood hoofd kreeg. "Toffe peer die Perkamentus", zegt Carlo.  
"Dit verklaart wel waarom hij een grote tovenaar is, want ik geloof niet dat ik gehoord heb dat hij ooit een spreuk van zo'n hoog niveau gebruikt heeft", zeg ik. "Zou hij ook emo vloeken kennen?", vraagt Carlo aan mij.  
"Geen idee eigenlijk. Maar wat maakt het uit? Zolang hij maar niet weet dat wij ze gebruiken"  
"Dat hoorde ik", zegt Perkamentus die ineens tussen ons in staat.  
Carlo en ik schrikken ons te pletter maar en omdat ik me nog steeds niet goed kunnen bewegen, val ik gelukkig niet van het bed af. "Dus daar zijn jullie ook al achter he? Jullie moeten blij zijn dat ik niet zo goed kan opschieten met het ministerie van de toverkunst, anders werden jullie nu al twee keer opgehangen en een keer gevierendeeld als ik het wetboek van de toverkunst mag geloven"  
Alweer die vrolijke twinkeling in zijn ogen en hij vervolgt zijn verhaal. "Waarom ik hier toch bleef luisteren? Omdat ik uit ervaring weet dat er altijd wel vragen opkomen als de persoon uit de kamer is, en ik kan slecht tegen het roddelen achter mijn rug om over mij zonder dat ik weet waar het over gaat"  
"Oke in dat geval willen wij daar nog wel wat over weten dan", zeg ik. "Mooi zo, het feit dat niemand mij spreuken ziet doen is omdat ik simpelweg niet te veel wil opvallen. Het ministerie van de toverkunst is tot veel dingen in staat, en ik ben eerlijk gezegd bang voor ze omdat zij mij zouden kunnen gaan chanteren en daarmee de school overnemen als ze ook maar de kans krijgen. Als ik teveel van mijn magie laat zien, kan ik een bedreiging voor ze zijn en dan word ik voor een rotsmoesje naar Azkaban gestuurd. Daar moeten jullie ook voor oppassen met jullie gaves.  
En jullie tweede vraag of ik de emo vloeken ken is.. ja maar niet alle varianten"  
Carlo en ik kijken elkaar stomverbaasd aan.  
"Kent u die echt professor?", zegt Carlo met een een gemeen glimlachje op zijn gezicht.  
"Ja", zegt Perkamentus die Carlo vrolijk aankijkt, "Willen jullie zeggen, dat het jullie gelukt is een deel van het brein te ontrafelen en te manipuleren zoals iemand lief laten hebben, haten, agressief zijn en nog veel meer?", zegt hij met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen die streng, boos en gefascineerd kan zijn. "We kunnen maar een paar van de spreuken en we weten niks van het menselijk brein af meneer, we kunnen het..gewoon"  
"Ah oke", hij lijkt opgelucht, "Welja.. Ik heb er wel eens mee geëxperimenteerd maar ik vind het leuker om mensen gewoon voor zichzelf te laten denken. Alleen is mij het 'liefhebben' nooit gelukt. Als er iets een groot mysterie is in de wereld, dan is het liefde. De rest is een peulenschil als je weet hoe het werkt, neem dat maar van mij aan.." "Maar nu ben ik weg, ik heb mevrouw Plijster beloofd een kopje thee te drinken in de keukens. Tot ziens en succes morgen, jullie krijgen hier", hij tikt een keer op zijn horloge en roept 'Collopurtus!' waardoor het horloge even groen gloeit en daarna weer normaal is, "een viavia naar de winkel van Olivander, hij werkt pas als je in het verboden bos of buiten de hekken van zwijnstijn staat, er zitten twee retourtjes op dus wees er voorzichtig mee, ik heb geen zin om jullie op te halen. Tot ziens!"

Hiermee vertrekt hij wel en horen we de voetstappen steeds verder weggaan. "Wat een vreemd gesprek was dat"  
"Ja, maar wel verhelderend of niet Carlo"  
"Ja.. dat wel"  
"En geen straf"  
"En geen preek"  
"En geen huiswerk, integendeel"  
"En naam van je vriendin Will! Linda Neys! al is ze van Zwadderich, ik gun je wel het beste"  
"Dank je Carlo, een hele opluchting"  
"Maar toch Zwadderich"  
"JIJ liet me struikelen"  
"JIJ viel als een blok voor haar", zegt Carlo met een grijns, "maar Will, ik ben doodop na dit gesprek en alles, ik ga slapen"  
"Goed idee Carlo, zouden hier ook 's middags de lichten uit kunnen"  
het was nog rond een uur of acht schat ik en het is nog licht buiten. Ik vind het helemaal niet fijn om in het licht te slapen, dan slaap je zo.. licht! Maar plotseling, net nadat ik klaar was met praten, vielen de gordijnen en de luiken en zelfs de deur die perkamentus open liet dicht en gingen de overige lampen ook uit. "Dát is pas service! Ik moet vaker hier op de ziekenzaal liggen", zegt Carlo. Niet veel later val ik van vermoeidheid in een diepe droomloze slaap. 


	8. Chapter 8 Olivander

William Revenus 8

De volgende dag staan Carlo en ik al om 9 uur klaar om naar beneden te gaan. Eerst ontbijten voordat we naar Olivander aan de Wegisweg gaan om onze nieuwe stokken op te halen. Met slaap in mijn ogen loop ik met Carlo door de leerlingenkamer terwijl onze huisgenoten zich voorbereiden op de eerstvolgende les. 'Will, Carlo wacht even!', hoor ik Dorian roepen die nu ook de trap af komt. 'Goeie morgen Dorian, goed geslapen?', zegt Carlo die nog net een geeuw weet te onderdrukken. 'Ja best. Ik heb alleen wel gisteravond tot laat achter mijn huiswerk gezeten om het verslag voor professor Sneep af te maken. Hebben jullie hem op tijd af kunnen krijgen'  
Carlo en ik kijken elkaar even aan. Door al die ongein gisteravond met Perkamentus ben ik het huiswerk helemaal vergeten. Ineens herinner ik me weer het laatste stuk van het gesprek van gisteravond. We hoeven ons geen zorgen te maken over het huiswerk vandaag'  
'Eehh, dat zouden we even moeten bekijken, niet Will?', zegt Carlo. 'Ja, goed plan, laten we dat snel even doen na het ontbijt'  
'Maar Will, we hebben over tien minuten les! Jullie redden het nooit, zelfs zonder ontbijt niet'  
'We moeten toch eten Dorian, anders heeft het helemaal geen zin om naar de les te gaan omdat we niks kunnen verstaan van Sneep zijn gesnerp door onze knorrende magen', zegt Carlo. 'Dorian, kom even met ons mee als je wilt', zeg ik want ik heb geen zin om hem voor te liegen. We lopen de leerlingenkamer uit en gaan om de hoek van het portretgat staan. 'Perkamentus heeft ons vandaag toestemming gegeven nieuwe stokken te halen', zeg ik. 'Nieuwe stokken? Maar jullie stokken zijn toch niet kapot ofzo?', vraagt Dorian. 'Nee, we hebben helaas een ongelukje gehad gisteravond en nu hebben we nieuwe nodig', zegt Carlo vlug. Hij merkte vast aan me dat ik me even niet kon herinneren dat Dorian's geheugen is gewist en niks meer weet over het "ongevalletje" tijdens bezweringen gisteren. 'Oke, nou dan zie ik jullie vast vanavond weer denk ik', zegt Dorian een beetje verbaasd, 'Maar ik zal voor jullie hopen dat Sneep niks op jullie uit gaat doen en ik zal het huiswerk wel even doorgeven vanavond'  
'Bedankt Dorian', zegt Carlo, 'doe bij Sneep gewoon alsof wij er niet zijn, met wat geluk merkt hij ons niet eens op'  
Even kijkt Dorian Carlo aan alsof hij iets heel geks van hem vraagt. 'En denk je echt dat dat zal werken'  
'Hopen mag altijd Dorian, maar we moeten nu echt gaan Dorian, tot vanavond', zeg ik. 'Ja.. tot vanavond dan!' Even kijkt Dorian ons na en loopt daarna weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf.

Na het ontbijt lopen Carlo en ik naar de uitgang van het terrein van Zweinstein. De viavia werkte pas als ze buiten ht terrein waren en voor de zekerheid doe ik het horloge af en houd ik hem aan het bandje vast. 'Carlo, ik heb nog nooit met een viavia gewerkt, maar ik denk dat hij meteen wordt geactiveerd als we van het terrein af gaan als we het glas aanraken'  
'Goed gegokt Will, we moeten zo tegelijk het glas aanraken en dan zijn we zo op de Wegisweg'  
'Oke, klaar om het glas aan te raken dan? ik tel af. Drie, twee, een, NUL'  
Tegelijk raken wij het glas aan en voel ik een onplezierig gevoel in mijn maag alsof hij naar achter getrokken wordt. Een tel later staan we in een van de steegjes van de Wegisweg. Mijn maag had zich er niet helemaal op voorbereid, maar gelukkig was hij sterk genoeg om mij niet te laten overgeven.

Tegenover het steegje is de winkel van Olivander en ik zie al veel mensen van links en rechts komen die het te druk hadden om te zien dat wij van uit het niets verschenen.  
'Mooi, we zijn niet opgemerkt', zegt Carlo. 'Ja, dat had anders best wel wat narigheid kunnen opleveren. Laten we naar Olivander gaan'  
We banen ons een weg door de menigte die toevallig net op hetzelfde moment allemaal niet besloten naar de winkel van Olivander te gaan. Het is al een paar jaar geleden dat ik hier voor het laatst geweest ben, maar er is niks veranderd. Een krakkemikkige stoel die oneindig gerepareerd leek te zijn rechts van de toonbank tegen de muur.  
Aan de linker kant was slechts een muur zonder raam, wat het winkeltje nogal donker maakte omdat ze zon altijd vanaf die kant op komt.  
Achter de toonbank staat een soort kast zonder deuren die reikt tot aan het plafond van de winkel. Op elk van de planken stonden ongeveer vier doosjes hoge stapels met in ieder doosje een door Olivander gemaakte toverstaf te wachten tot hij een tovernaar waardig vind in het bezit te zijn van hem. Dit heeft Olivander mij bij onze eerste ontmoeting verteld omdat ik heel nieuwschierig was en hem de oren van het hoofd heb gevraagd. (de oren mocht ik niet hebben).

Even horen we gerommel van achter de rechter muur komen. Rechts achter de toonbank loopt de zaak nog een beetje door. Nou ja een beetje, tientallen meters loopt de achterste muur door naar rechts toe, wat onmogelijk is omdat de zaak van de buitenkant nog geen zeven meter breed is. Dit soort dingen komen vaker wel voor. De inhoud van bijvoorbeeld een huis, koffer of soms zelfs een snoepdoosje heeft soms de inhoud van complete flatgebouwen als dat nodig is.  
Professor Lupos was zo aardig om mij dit te vertellen toen ik mijn ogen uitkeek toen hij een complete spiegel uit zijn koffertje haalde. Opeens was al het mysterieuze van 'het konijn uit de hoed toveren' voor mijn gevoel kinderspel.

'Kan ik jullie helpen?', vraagt een oude man met grijs haar en een brilletje uit het gangetje naar de toonbank was gelopen zonder dat ik het doorhad. 'Wij zijn hier om nieuwe toverstokken te kopen, onze stokken zijn kapot', antwoordt Carlo. 'Nieuwe toverstokken.. nieuwe stokken..', mompelt olivander, gevolgd door wat gemompel wat op 'stokkenmoordenaars' leek.  
'Jullie twee stokken hebben mij een half jaar uit mijn leven gekost, en jullie hebben het lef om naar mij toe te komen met alleen maar 'onze stokken zijn kapot?' 'Maar'  
'Natuurlijk is de klant koning maar vertel mij dan op zijn minst door wat voor oorzaak deze stokken om het leven zijn genomen?', onderbreekt meneer Olivander mij meteen. 'Sorry Olivander, ik weet hoeveel waarde u geeft aan uw stokken. Onze stokken konden onze... vurige acties niet aan', zeg ik. 'Natuurlijk overleefd een stok het niet als het in de fik wordt gezet, dat weet een snul zelfs'  
'Het ligt wat ingewikkelder', zegt Carlo, 'ze zijn ontploft terwijl we een spreuk gebruikte.'

Olivander lijkt even met stomheid geslagen. Hij deinst een beetje achter uit en blijft ons nogal vreemd aanstaren. 'Dus.. als ik het goed begrijp.. konden de stokken.. jullie niet aan?', stottert Olivander. 'Dat klopt, maar dat is toch niet zo vreemd? Ik heb mensen gehoord over hun "specialiteit"  
of zoiets en als dit de onze zou zijn, dan hebben zij vast ook problemen met hun toverstok', antwoord ik. 'Dus Perkamentus had het over jullie twee. Hij heeft mij gisteravond ingelicht dat er vandaag twee scholieren langs zouden komen voor nieuwe stokken en dat ik hen een 'speciale behandeling zoals ik ook ooit bij hem heb gedaan moest geven.  
'Nee jongen, als het zo was dat toverstokken zo snel ontploffen, dan waren er waarschijnlijk bijna geen toverstok over zijn in onze wereld. 'Elke toverstaf heeft een bepaalde bron van kracht en die kracht bepaald welke tovenaar hij nodig heeft om samen met hem optimaal te kunnen presteren. Maar een toverstaf is niet hetzelfde als de Sorteerhoed op Zweinstein. De staf kan slechts de aura van de persoon lezen. De aura is het magische veld om iedere tovenaar heen. Hoe groter het aura om iemand heen, hoe meer kracht hij bezit. Maar de toverstokken van jullie hebben niet uit jullie aura kunnen opmaken dat jullie innerlijke kracht sterker is dan wat jullie aura laat zien en dat geeft de stok wel eens problemen. 'Als de stok zijn meester niet meer aan kan dan gaat hij trillen. Op dat moment geeft hij 105  
van wat hij aan kan. Dat is al een zeldzaam verschijnsel. Dit komt voor in de Priori Incantatem. Weten jullie wat dat is'  
'Ik niet', zegt Carlo, die net zo in de ban van Olivander's verhaal is net als mij.  
Olivander gaat op het krakkemikkige stoeltje zitten en kijkt naar ons op. 'Priori incantatem is een zeer zeldzaam effect. Deze ontstaat wanneer de twee kernen van de toverstokken evenveel kracht bezitten. Dit kan ontstaan doordat er bijvoorbeeld een identieke eenhoornhaar in zit of een identieke staartveer van een feniks. 'Wanneer twee van deze stokken het tegen elkaar op moeten nemen, en de spreuken elkaar raken dan voelen ze elkaar aan en geven ze zichzelf helemaal. Bijna alle toverstokken hebben een soort gevoel van rivaliteit naar elkaar, maar stokken met een identieke kern hebben dat niet. Zij besluiten op een moment dat ze gedwongen worden het tegen elkaar op te nemen zich maximaal geven en dan wint degene met de meeste innerlijke kracht. Maar er zijn mensen die nog over de kracht van de staf heen komen. In de laatste 250 jaar zijn er maar 5 mensen bekend die daar toe in staat waren. En daar komen jullie nu bij..'

Het is stil in de winkel van Olivander. Carlo en ik kunnen niks uit brengen. Meneer Olivander staart ons aan alsof we net in zijn winkel verschijnseld zijn. Daarna kijkt hij bedenkelijk naar ons. 'Ik denk dat als het waar is wat jullie zeggen, ik in ieder geval de goedkeuring van Perkamentus moet hebben voordat ik jullie ga vertellen wat ik zo ga vertellen. En ik wil het graag zelf een keer aanschouwen als dat mag'  
Carlo overhandigd het perkament dat Perkamentus ons meegegeven heeft. Olivander neemt hem aan, leest hem even vlug door en vervolgens kijkt hij weer op naar ons. 'Oke, dit is voldoende voor mij. Als jullie mij even willen volgen'  
Olivander loopt naar het gangetje en ik volg hem. Carlo kijkt nog even versuft en loopt ook mee. Ik kan niet inschatten waar de gang ophoud, maar na ongeveer een minuut te hebben gelopen stopt Olivander plotseling en gaat op zijn hurken zitten. Aan de rechter kant van de gang was een soort gecamoufleerd kattenluik waar makkelijk een nijlpaard doorheen kan. Meneer Olivander kruipt naar binnen en vraagt ons hem te volgen. Ik ga ook op mijn knien zitten en duw het opmerkelijk lichte luik open.

Het is helemaal donker en ik hoor voetstappen die zich van mij verwijderen. Ik maak plaats voor Carlo die naast me komt zitten. 'Wat is dit voor plaats? En ik hoor geen echo meer zoals we in het gangetje hadden', zeg ik. 'Ik weet het niet Will. Olivander?', roept Carlo. Even horen we niks. Daarna horen we op een afstand 'Lumonous!'. Opeens is alles om ons heen verlicht, maar vreemd genoeg is er geen lichtbron te zien. De ruimte waar wij ons in bevinden is enorm groot. De ruimte lijkt een soort woestijnvlakte, alleen is de grond helemaal vlak de lucht is alsof het een zonnige dag is, alleen dan zonder zon. 'Welkom in een van de meest fascinerende ruimtes in te tovenaarswereld. Het ironische is dat er op dit moment maar vier mensen van af weten. Deze ruimte bezit de gave van de kamer van hoge nood, het magische plafond in de eetzaal en een drie en een half meter hoog koffiezetapparaat waardmee ik de record-  
houder ben van het grootste koffiezetapparaat ter wereld'  
Carlo en ik kijken elkaar aan en we weten van elkaar dat we hetzelfde denken. Die man is knettergek. 'Albus Perkamentus is naast ons de enige die van deze plek af weet, en dat wil ik graag zo laten. Niemand anders mag in het bezit komen van mijn koffiezetapparaat. En ook zal het ministerie het wel interessant vinden om mij te dwingen te vertellen hoe ik dit heb kunnen creëren terwijl het in de magische wereld verder nog onbekend is hoe de stichters van Zweinstein er in geslaagd zijn dit te maken'  
'Maar Meneer Olivander, is dat niet belangrijker dan uw koffiezetapparaat?', vraagt Carlo.  
'Natuurlijk niet. Heb jij ooit wel eens koffie gehad'  
'Nee'  
'Dan kan jij nog niet beseffen wat voor doorbraak het is om dit koffiezetapparaat te hebben'  
'Oke'  
'Carlo, je begrijpt nu wel dat hij jou verslaat in je koffieobsessie he'  
'Stil Will'  
'Oke', zeg ik lacherig. 'Ah, jullie zijn uitgepraat', zegt Olivander die weer naar ons toe liep terwijl wij aan het praten waren.  
'Vanaf hier heb ik ook toegang tot mijn stokken. Carlo, allereerst moeten we dit even regelen. Jouw toverstok was een 32 centimeter lange toverstok, gemaakt van essenhout, erg buigzaam en bevatte als kern een haar uit de staart van een eenhoornhengst, klopt dat'  
'Als een collectebus Meneer', antwoordt Carlo.  
'Mooi, Will, jouw staf was slechts 28 centimeter, beukenhout, niet buigzaam en een haar van de staart van een eenhoornsjong, niet'  
'Dat klopt meneer'  
'Dan hebben jullie bij deze', twee toverstokken verschijnen uit het niets in zijn hand, 'jullie twee bijna dezelfde stokken die jullie zullen gebruiken tijdens jullie normale lessen en leven om niet op te vallen. Deze stokken krijgen jullie gratis van mij. Maar nu komen we op het punt dat het even wat interessanter wordt. Ik heb de juiste stokken niet voor jullie. Jullie zullen een stok nodig hebben die tweeënveertig centimeter lang is, palmbomenschors of hout van een palmboom waarvan de kokosnoten geclaimd zijn door Afrikaanse Zwaluwen en een staartveer van een feniks'  
'Bent u GEK geworden Olivander? die dingen krijgen is bijna onmogelijk! Afrikaanse zwaluwen kunnen onmogelijk kokosnoten optillen!', antwoord Carlo. 'Dat is zeker moeilijk jongen, maar als ze hard genoeg zouden willen, dan zouden ze het kunnen en toevallig was ik er net bij toen dit gebeurde. Juist omdat dit zo zeldzaam is bezit de boom een behoorlijke overdosis magie. Maar schors heb ik liggen, dat is niet het grootste probleem. Het grootste probleem is de feniksveer. Ik heb toverstokken gemaakt van staartveren van feniksen, maar niet meer dan 1 per feniks. Behalve toen Perkamentus er op stond dat er een tweede staartveer van zijn feniks werd gehaald. Ik denk dat hij wist dat Harry Potter voor die stok gemaakt was. Ik geloofde Perkamentus niet, maar twee jaar geleden heb ik hem toch gelijk moeten geven. 'Maar alle geregistreerde feniksen hebben al een staartveer afgegeven, dus jullie zullen er zelf een moeten vangen, als jullie stokken willen die niet meteen exploderen bij jullie specialiteit.'

'Oke dus we hoeven alleen maar een feniks te vangen en dat is alles?', vraag ik. 'Natuurlijk niet, dat zou veel te makkelijk en niet cliché genoeg zijn! Uiteraard moeten jullie eerst een test voltooien'  
'Cliché genoeg voor ons. Wat voor een test?', vraagt Carlo. 'Een test waarbij ik kan zien of jullie het maken van die stokken waard zijn. Een test die jullie doorzettingsvermogen en vaardigheden op de proef stelt. Jullie gaan'  
Carlo en ik wachten af terwijl Olivander een paar seconden stil blijft om de spanning voor de lezer van dit verhaal te vergroten. '...Een bank beroven'  
Even zijn Carlo en ik met stomheid geslagen. 'Een bank beroven? bent u gek geworden'  
'Nee Carlo, niet gek geworden, hij heeft gewoon geld nodig'  
'Goed gezien Will, maar toch niet helemaal. Goudgrijp is vandaag speciaal voor ons gesloten vandaag. Zij weten van jullie komst en hebben zich daar op voorbereid. Als jullie binnen zijn, zullen jullie dat wel zien. 'Maar voordat ik aan jullie vraag of jullie de test willen aan gaan, wil ik jullie vragen even jullie specialiteit aan mij te tonen'  
Alweer verschijnen er twee toverstokken in Olivander's hand en hij overhandigd deze ons.  
'Ga jullie gang maar', zegt Olivander. 'PROTEGO!', schreeuwt Carlo en een zilverwitte muur verschijnt voor hem. Daarna ontploft zijn stok maar gelukkig kan het net op tijd zijn hand terug trekken. 'Geweldig!', zegt Olivander tegen Carlo. 'Nu jij Will'  
Ik sluit mijn ogen en roep 'Incendio!'. Ik hoor een klap gelijk aan een kanon dat afgaat en tegelijkertijd laat ik de stok ook los en hoor ik weer een knal. Dat moet dus de stok geweest zijn. Ik open mijn ogen weer. De vuurbal slaat in op een plek waar daarvoor nog geen hoop zand lag. 'Deze ruimte beschermt zich ook tegen aanvallen', zegt Olivander alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was dat een kamer voor zichzelf denkt. 'Oke ik heb genoeg gezien. Jullie hebben absoluut de speciale stokken nodig voor wat dan ook jullie plannen ooit zouden mogen zijn. Gelukkig beveelt Perkamentus jullie aan en zouden jullie waarschijnlijk, omdat jullie in Huffelpuf zitten niet snel naar de kwade kant lopen of ook maar op te vallen. Anders kunnen we nog wel eens problemen met jullie krijgen.  
En waarschijnlijk heeft Perkamentus het ook wel gezegd, maar als het ministerie jullie opmerkt zitten jullie met een groot probleem..'

Na deze uitspraak ben ik even stil. Ik weet niet zeker of ik de kwade kant op zou gaan. Ik ben van mijzelf nog niet per se kwaadaardig ofzo, helemaal niet. Maar waarom krijg ik dan zo'n destructieve gave? Zoveel dingen die mij de laatste tijd zijn overkomen zou zo bij iemand naar het hoofd kunnen stijgen.  
Waarom heeft Perkamentus zoveel vertrouwen in ons en geeft hij ons deze kansen? Zou hij dit bij elke student op Zweinstein doen?  
Mijn gedachten worden onderbroken door Olivander. 'Dus jongens, wat mag het wezen. Nemen jullie de uitdaging aan of niet'  
Carlo en ik kijken elkaar even aan. Ik kan zien dat hij geen moment erover nadenkt om nee te zeggen en ik voel daar ook weinig voor. 'We nemen de uitdaging aan Olivander. Laat ons maar even de "spelregels" horen'  
'Oke William. Jullie hebben tweeëneenhalf uur de tijd om een kluis leeg te roven.  
Het is mijn eigen kluis maar als jullie het weten te roven zal ik jullie daar voor belonen.  
Jullie mogen elke spreuk gebruiken die jullie kennen behalve uiteraard de verboden vloeken. De kobolden zetten wezens in die van zichzelf slecht zijn, maar hen niks doen. Dus jullie hoeven je niet per se zorgen te maken over dat je een van de merknemers afmaakt.  
Ik heb met de kobolden afgesproken dat zij de hindernissen verzorgen, dus ik weet niet wat jullie tegen kunnen komen, al weet ik wel dat er heel misschien draken ingezet gaan worden als het waar is dat ze draken inzetten om kluizen bewaken. En ze houden van raadsels. 'Mijn kluisnummer is achtendertig. ik geloof dat ik verder niks meer heb te zeggen. O ja, is er nog iets wat jullie nodig hebben om deze bank te overvallen'  
'Toverstokken.. heel veel toverstokken..', zeg ik zonder enige twijfel in mijn stem. links van ons komen twee rekken met toverstokken in een sneltreinvaart op ons af stormen. Ik doe een pas naar voren om niet geraakt te worden door een van de rekken. Na enkele seconden stoppen de oneindig lange rekken met doorrazen en krijgen we de kans om stokken te pakken.

Even later lopen we de winkel van Olivander uit. We mochten twee leerachtige jassen lenen waar ze veel stokken in kwijt kunnen. Ik heb meteen uitgeprobeerd of de stokken eruit vallen als ik een ratslag doe, en geen een stok viel. Heerlijk toch, Magie. 'Dit is toch veel te gevaarlijk? We zijn nog studenten op Zweinstein, slechts vijfdejaars en we krijgen nu al alle vallen van de best bewaakte banken van de magische wereld'  
'Zie dit dan maar vast als eerste oefening dan. Ik weet niet of de kobolden jullie in leven willen houden, dat ligt aan hun humeur'  
'Fijn dat u dit nog even meldt meneer', zeg ik. Ik voel me ineens niet zo zeker meer. We lopen door de Wegisweg naar de bank aan het einde van de straat. De bank is afgezet door een vreemd magisch veld en er staat een bord 'Werk in Uitvoering'. Bij de Barriére aangekomen zie ik een heks discusseren met een kobold die bij een soort van poort staat over het feit dat - volgens de kobold - binnen de kluizen worden schoongemaakt en de zaal wordt gerestaureerd. 'Goedemorgen Grijphaak', zegt Olivander terwijl hij een buiging maakt. 'Mogge Olivander. Dit zijn de slachtoffers waar je het over had'  
'Dat klopt, ik heb ze ingelicht over de stand van zaken, zal ik ze hier aan u overlaten'  
'Dat is goed. Jongeheren, als jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn mij te volgen'  
We lopen Grijphaak achterna door de barriere. Een paar mensen aan de linker kant proberen hetzelfde maar ze worden tegengehouden alsof er een massieve muur staat.  
'We hebben van deze dag een speciaal evenement gemaakt. Mijn werknemers staan klaar om jullie neer te halen waar mogelijk. We hebben hier geen speciale vallen voor jullie uitgezet maar we hebben slechts degenen die jullie direct fataal kunnen worden eruit gehaald. Dat zijn er enkele honderden, dus maak jullie maar geen illusies dat jullie later onze bank kunnen overvallen. De overige vallen worden in de gaten gehouden door mijzelf en we grijpen in als jullie falen. Zijn er verder nog vragen'  
'Nee ik denk dat we er nu wel klaar voor zijn'  
'Mooi, dan mogen jullie nu naar binnen lopen. Jullie worden in het begin meteen gecontroleerd op magie. wanneer jullie door de magiedetector lopen en wanneer hij af gaat, begint jullie uitdaging'  
Ik kijk van Grijphaak naar Carlo en weer terug naar Grijphaak. Carlo is net zo gespannen als mij. 'Succes'  
'Dank u', roepen wij in koor terwijl we goudgrijp binnen lopen zonder te weten wat we allemaal binnen kunnen verwachten..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alweer een nieuw deeltje af. het is toch meer geworden dan ik had gedacht, maar des te leuker voor jullie hoop ik :D Deel 9 zal ook niet al te lang op zich wachten beloof ik, want als ik het goed heb, is dit wel een irritante cliffhanger

happy reading 


	9. Chapter 9 Goudgrijp

William Revenus 9

Carlo en ik lopen richting de ingang van goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank van de Wegisweg. Ik draag een zwarte lange jas met een hele hoop toverstokken om hopelijk de uitdaging van Olivander en de kobolden aan te kunnen. Ik sta voor de deur van Goudgrijp en vlak voordat ik de deur open wil doen horen ik een geluid aan de andere kant van de deur. Ik leg mijn oor tegen de deur aan, maar ik hoor niks bijzonders meer. 'Klaar Carlo?', vraag ik. Carlo pakt een toverstaf uit een van zijn zakken en knikt naar me. Hij is te gespannen om wat te zeggen. 'Er is een grote kans dat we meteen worden aangevallen als we net binnen zijn, wat is nu het beste om te doen'  
'Jij opent de deur en ik rol naar binnen en kijk rond, daarna kom jij ook binnen,dan denk dat we dan de meeste kans hebben om niet meteen uitgeschakeld te worden', zegt Carlo. 'Oke, ik tel tot drie. Een, twee, drie'  
Ik open de deur en Carlo kijkt naar binnen, rolt over de grond terwijl ik hem volg en om me heen kijk. De ruimte is helemaal verlaten. Het is achtergelaten alsof alle Kobolden tegelijkertijd moesten vluchten. Papieren liggen nog op bureau's en stoelen zijn niet aangeschoven. Geen mens of kobold of vijand te zien. 'Dit is eng. ik had verwacht dat ze meteen zouden aanvallen.. maar nu kunnen ze ons dus elk moment besluipen. We moeten extra voorzichtig zijn'  
'Jakkes, ik krijg nu al de kriebels', zegt Carlo. 'Ik denk dat wanneer we langs de magiedetector zijn, het alarm wel iets in werking zet'  
'Ga jij of ik eerst'  
'Jij ging net als eerst naar binnen Carlo, nu is het mijn beurt'  
'Oke'  
Ik loop naar een soort poort toe waar je onmogelijk langs of overheen kunt gaan. Langzaam maar oplettend zet ik een stap door de poort en ga ik er volledig doorheen. "BIEP---...", is het enige wat ik hoor en er gebeurt opnieuw helemaal niks verder. 'Is dit een grap ofzo?', vraagt Carlo. 'Nee, dit is veel erger dan wanneer iets ons nu aanviel of wanneer er een alarm af gaat.  
Als er nu een alarm af was gegaan, wisten we zeker dat iemand het gehoord heeft, en zou elke aanval van hen niet als een verrassing komen. Maar nu er niks gebeurt wachten ze dus onze zetten af. Ik ben bang dat we alleen maar hinderlagen krijgen'  
'Gadverdamme Will, je maakt me bang'  
'Dat is precies wat zij willen, kom we gaan verder'  
We lopen naar de deur aan de achterkant van de hal. 'Wacht Carlo, ik ga even naar zo'n bureau toe.' en wijst naar een bureau in de hal 'Waarom'  
'Gewoon voor de zekerheid'  
Ik moet het zeker weten. Dit is allemaal te toevallig dat de kobolden halsoverkop weg zouden rennen terwijl ze zouden weten dat wij er aan gingen komen. Ik loop naar het bureau en zie dat de papieren op het bureau helemaal blank zijn. Ze dachten dus echt dat ze ons hoop konden geven door ons te laten denken dat ze niet voorbereid waren. 'Ik heb gelijk, dit is allemaal door hen in scene gezet'  
'Hoe weet je dat'  
'Niet belangrijk, maar ze zijn zich HEEL bewust van onze aanwezigheid'  
Ik loop terug naar Carlo en de deur en doe hem open. Alweer niks bijzonders. Voor mij staat de eerste kluis. Kluis 1. Een paar meter verder naar rechts is een tweede deur met 2 er op. We moeten nummer 38 hebben dus we lopen naar rechts. 'Oke, gelukkig is de kluis van Olivander niet zo heel ver weg. Mijn vader heeft mij wel eens verteld dat hoe dieper je Goudgrijp in gaat, hoe beter beveiligd de kluizen zijn en hoe gevaarlijker en dodelijker het wordt. Maar ik heb zo het gevoel dat er misschien wat beesten voor ons verplaatst kunnen zijn', zegt Carlo. 'Dat zou heel goed kunnen'  
We lopen een stukje door en zien een karretje op de rails waar wij de hele tijd al over heen liepen. 'Hiermee komen wij extra snel naar kluis 38', zegt Carlo, 'kom, laten we er in gaan en snel naar de kluis razen. Die karretjes zijn leuk'  
'Ben je gek geworden? We zitten nu in vijandelijk gebied Carlo! Als we in dat karretje gaan zitten donderen we vast in een gat ofzo. We gaan gewoon lopen'  
'Ik denk dat ik toch in dat karretje ga zitten'  
'Carlo.. het heeft bijna "val" op de zijkant staan'  
'Ik geloof je niet'  
'Carlo'  
Hij loopt naar het karretje toe en springt er in. Een tel later ontvouwt zich om het karretje een grote kooi van metaal. 'Em, Will'  
'Ja Carlo'  
'Volgens mij moet ik even wat minder koppig zijn'  
'Tja.. ze geven ons niet zomaar twee en een half uur als we binnen 10 minuten terug kunnen zijn met een karretje Carlo'  
'Reductio', roept Carlo terwijl hij zijn staf op de kooi richt. Geen effect. 'De kooi is magisch beschermd Will. Wat nu'  
'Metaal smelt ongeveer bij een graadje of 1200 toch? Of was het 1700? Een vuurstraal van jou kan genoeg zijn'  
'Ja, ik dacht het wel Will. Incendio'  
Een vuurstraal raakt de kooi, maar het metaal smelt niet. Carlo wordt een beetje nerveus. 'Will, dit werkt ook niet, maar het metaal wordt wel warm. Zou het kunnen zijn dat jouw vuurstraal wat meer uithaalt'  
'Meteen een stok gebruiken om te kijken of het werkt'  
'Precies'  
'Dan krijg ik zo een stok van je. Het zou helpen als je jezelf zo klein mogelijk maakte, anders krijg je iets meer dan brandwonden'  
'Goed idee', zegt Carlo en hij gaat liggen in het karretje. 'INCENDIO!', roep ik en een grote bal met vuur ramt de bovenkant van de kooi die direct meegeeft en als een grote klodder tegen de muur achter de kooi aan kwakt. De toverstok ontplofte meteen en gelukkig kon ik hem op tijd loslaten. 'Ik moet echt vuurvaste handschoenen kopen als we straks terug op de Wegisweg zijn', zeg ik. 'en je hebt geluk dat mijn spreukje ook voorwaardse kracht heeft, anders zat je nu onder gesmolten metaal'  
'Dan mag ik van geluk spreken Will, lopen we verder'  
'Tuurlijk, ik denk dat dit de eerste hindernis was. Maar het kan een warming up voor ons zijn'  
'Grote kans Will'  
We lopen door en om ons heen wordt het steeds wat donkerder omdat de fakkels die aan de muren zitten steeds verder uit elkaar staan hoe dieper we bank in gaan. De rails loopt onverwacht naar links, terwijl de kluisnummers doorgaan voor ons. 'Wat nu Carlo? denk je dat 38 aan het einde van deze weg is of waar de rails doorgaat'  
'Geen idee, ik denk dat we het beste eerst de weg kunnen volgen. Later kunnen we nog altijd met de rails mee'  
We lopen door en ik zie links van mij kluis nummer 17 en rechts van mij 18.  
'Bijna op de helft en nog steeds weinig tegen gekomen. Lopen we nu verkeerd ofzo Will'  
'Ik weet het niet Carlo, maar als ze zolang geen vallen zetten, kan het best zijn dat ze ons willen laten denken dat we verkeerd lopen'  
'Je praat wel erg alsof je weet wat ze denken. Best irritant'  
'Ik zou precies hetzelfde hebben gedaan Carlo, zo simpel is het. Hun doel is niet om ons te vermoorden, maar om tijd te winnen. Als de bank beroofd zou worden in het echt, dan zouden ze het makkelijk winnen als ze genoeg tijd krijgen. Want dan kunnen ze in de tussentijd schouwers en eigen verdediging kunnen ophalen terwijl de dief zich een weg baant door de gangen hier'  
'Dat klinkt logisch.. Hoor jij ook iets'  
'Hoor wat Carlo'  
'Sta even stil en luister'  
Ik stop met lopen en concentreer me op de stilte om mij heen. 'Bedoel je dat getik'  
'Ja dat ja.. wat zou dat kunnen zijn'  
'Geen idee, maar het komt onze kant op'  
'Lumos! Nu kunnen we tenminste verder kijke'  
Prompt stopt Carlo met praten en wijst recht voor ons. Een spin van ongeveer 20 cm komt onze kant op kruipen. Nu zou dat niet zo erg zijn geweest maar wat nog enger was dat achter deze spin honderden kleinere spinnen volgden. 'Allemachtig Carlo, wat doen we nu? Dat zijn zwarte weduwen.. Allemaal! Een beet en we zijn er geweest'  
'Kalm blijven Will, Jij hebt die vuurspreuk toch? je kan dat leger van honderden spinnen toch zo wegbranden'  
'Ik trek nog een toverstaf en roep INCENDIO! Een vuurbal schiet op de spinnen af en tientallen worden direct weggevaagd'  
'Dit gaat mij een hoop munitie kosten Carlo en ik weet niet eens of ik het red op tijd'  
'Ik kan wel 2 schilden om ons heen maken zodat ze als ze ook maar iets van magie hebben, ze er niet doorheen kunnen, maar de schilden zouden het niet lang uithouden, dit redden we echt niet'  
'INDENDIO!, INCENDIO! Carlo, ik heb- INCENDIO - een id - INCENDIO - ee. Weet je nog tijdens Smalhart's duelleer-  
clubje - INCENDIO! - de spreuk die malfidus gebruikte? Slangen eten spinnen. INCENDIO! - Die kunnen degenen eten die - INCENDIO! - bij ons in de buurt komen'  
'Weet je nog hoe die spreuk heette Will? Het is wel zwarte magie he'  
'Doet dat er wat toe? INCENDIO! Natuurlijke vijanden inzetten is voor mijn gevoel niet zwart. INCENDIO!  
'Maar wat was die spreuk dan'  
'SERPENSORTIA! INCENDIO!', schreeuw ik terwijl de stok eerst een slang uitspuugd en daarna een vuurbal en net als de andere stokken uit elkaar knalt. De spinnen zitten nu op 3 meter van ons af maar er komt al een einde in zicht. Ik blijf vloeken maar ik kan niet alle spinnen tegenhouden. Gelukkig heb ik een helehoop toverstokken meegenomen. Carlo prevelt 2 schildspreuken en begint aan het oproepen van slangen. Gelukkig zag hij mijn bewegingen en weet hij ze perfect na te bootsen en de eerste slangen beginnen al met het oppeuzelen van de eerste spinnen die ik niet heb kunnen tegenhouden. 'Volgens mij gaan we dit wel redden - SERPENSORTIA! - denk je niet Will'  
'We hadden het zonder die slangenspreuk anders - INCENDIO!- niet gered hoor! Deze spreuk kent ook niet elke tovenaar, we hebben nu gewoon geluk gehad! INCENDIO'  
Ook de laatste spinnen worden opgegeten door de slangen die nu behoorlijk dik beginnen te worden en het is weer doodstil in de lange gang. Ik heb per ongeluk de fakkels verbrand en het is warm. Heel erg warm.  
Alles voor ons is zwart geblakerd behalve de kluisdeuren (nummer 28 en 29) die helemaal intact zijn gebleven. 'Als we bij die kluis komen dan krijgen we het nog wel moeilijk om hem open te krijgen als ik het zo zie Carlo.  
Dat kan ik niet zomaar wegbranden ofzo'  
'Het zou wel makkelijk zijn als je alles met je vuur kon oplossen, he Will? Ik denk zelfs dat je dat niet eens zou willen'  
'Hmm, ja daar heb je gelijk in'  
We lopen weer ietsje verder en bij kluis 31 en 32 aankomen zien we links van ons links naast de kluisdeur de gang waar waarschijnlijk de spinnen vandaan zijn gekomen, want recht voor ons is een kuil. De kuil is niet erg diep en je kan er makkelijk overheen spingen. 'Vreemd. Heel vreemd', zeg ik. 'Wat is er vreemd Will'  
'Een kuil, zonder iets wat ons pijn kan doen en waar je makkelijk overheen kan springen en al zouden we er in vallen, kunnen we er zo weer uitkomen. Ik vind het erg makkelijk. Té makkelijk'  
'Ja daar heb je gelijk in, misschien is er een dubbele bodem onder in de kuil'  
'Dat zou best kunnen. maar die dubbele bodem is dan vast veel dieper en dodelijker'  
'Maar je kan er zo overheen springen dus waarom zouden we dat niet doen'  
'Ik heb het gevoel dat er iets is Carlo. Een valstrik ofzo. Niet springen'  
'Wat is het ergste wat er kan gebeuren als je er gewoon overheen springt'  
'Misschien een kuil met een illusiespreuk erachter'  
'Daar heb ik wel een spreukje voor om achter te komen "Revello Illesa". Een paarse lichtstraal raakt de stenen achter de kuil maar er gebeurt niks.  
'Nee Will, er is daar geen Illusie'  
'Wacht.. ik zoek even een steen ofzo'  
Ik pak een steen zo groot als mijn hand en gooi hem over de kuil heen maar... De steen vliegt omhoog en verdwijnt door het plafond!  
'Wat is dit Carlo'  
'Dat lijkt me een illusieplafond Will'  
'Doe je spreukje dan maar weer he'  
Carlo doet zijn spreuk opnieuw en het plafond verdwijnt. Achter het plavond zie ik de steen die doorkleefd is door lange spijlen.  
'Ze...Ze willen ons echt dood hebben Will'  
'Ik geloof het ook Carlo', zeg ik. Ik voel dat ik wit wegtrek in mijn gezicht en ik voel me opeens heel koud van binnen. 'Hier komen we dus niet langs, ik ben bang dat we de weg van de spinnen moeten proberen', zegt Carlo. 'Niet per se. Misschien.. Heel misschien hebben we geluk'  
'Ik pak twee stenen op en ik gooi de ene via de linkerkant van het gat eroverheen. De steen stijgt op en wordt doorkliefd door de spijlen. Via die kant in ieder geval niet.. Ik loop naar de andere kant en gooi de steen daar overheen en... hij valt over de kuil heen en valt daar met een doffe klap op de grond. 'We hebben geluk Carlo. we kunnen vij de zijkant'  
'Via de zijkant? Waarom bedachten we dat niet meteen'  
'Nou.. Omdat we geen richeltje zien he'  
'Revello Illesa', roept Carlo en een richeltje verschijnt aan de rechterkant van de kuil breed genoeg om op te kunnen staan als je met je rug tegen de muur staat en op je tenen loopt. Voorzichtig loop ik over het richeltje en Carlo volgt mij. Als we beiden aan de andere kant staan haal ik opgelucht adem. 'Kom, we gaan verder', zegt Carlo tegen mij. Zwijgend lopen we door, totdat we bij kluis 38 aankomen die rechts zit. Gelukkig, we hoeven niet terug.

'Wat nu Carlo?', vraag ik.  
'Geen idee Will', antwoord hij. de kluisdeur is 3 meter hoog en ziet er bijna onverwoestbaar uit. Overal hingen sloten en vergrendelingen en in het midden was 1 groot sleutelgat. 'Alohomora!', roep ik op de deur in de hoop dat het slot open gaat. Even gebeurt er niets, daarna gaat de deur met een klik open. Carlo en ik zijn met stomheid geslagen. 'Dit...werkte...? dat is gewoon ZIELIG', roep ik uit.  
Carlo ligt dubbel van het lachen en ik kan ook mijn lach niet meer inhouden. 'Ik geloof dat ze dit expres hebben gedaan omdat we anders nooit binnen hadden kunnen komen', zegt Carlo. 'Dat mag ik hopen', zeg ik, 'zullen we dan maar naar binnen gaan'  
'Ik zie niet in waarom niet'  
'Waarom beantwoord jij altijd een vraag met een andere vraag'  
'Waarom niet'  
'Wist je dat dat best vervelend is'  
'Wist je dat jij dat ook doet'  
'Ja'  
'Ja'  
Zwijgend en melig lopen we de kluis binnen. De deur achter ons valt dicht en het is ineens helemaal donker. 'Gadverdamme, weer een val, Lumos!', zeg ik. 'Hoe zeker weten we eigenlijk dat dit de goeie kluis is'  
'Eehh.. geen van ons heeft er aan gedacht dat de nummers misschien verwisseld zouden kunnen zijn'  
'Hoe groot is dan de kans dat dit een fopkluis is?', zegt Carlo nerveus. 'Erg groot ben ik bang', zeg ik. Ik kijk om me heen en we bevinden ons in een erg kleine kluis. Alles lijkt afgesloten en op de grond ligt een skelet van een mens. Ik schrik me dood en laat een hoge gil uit. 'Ik wist niet dat jij kon gillen Will?', zegt Carlo met een lach. Ik wijs naar het skelet en ook Carlo gilt het uit. 'Geen paniek, geen paniek', zegt Carlo. 'Nee daar hebben we nu weinig aan. het wordt nog leuker, ik denk dat hij gestikt is want de kluis lijkt luchtdicht'  
'Geen panier, geen paniek', zegt Carlo opnieuw, witter dan ooit. Achter in de kleine kluis komt op eens een rode gloed. Een vreemd magisch apparaat gaat in werking en er staan getallen op die steeds veranderen. 00:30.. 00:29.. 00:28.  
'Eehh.. Will. Ik ben er nu niet zo zeker meer van dat hij gestikt is, moet je dat eens zien. Ik heb zo het gevoel dat als die kleppen daarboven open gaan, wij gaan verdrinken ofzo'  
'Die kans zit er dik in Carlo..', ik begin ook in paniek te raken.  
00:14.. 00:13.  
'Daar naast de machine is een rode knap Will'  
'Vast nog een valstrik Carlo, ik denk niet dat we die in moeten drukken als we willen blijven leven'  
'Maar als hij bij 0 is gaan we waarschijnlijk toch wel dood en zelfs dan kunnen we nog stikken hier'  
00:05.. 00:04 'Snel Will druk op die knop'  
Even aarzel ik, maar bij 00:02 druk ik toch op de knop.  
00:10.. 00.09 'Hij begint weer opnieuw Will! Wat is dit voor iets'  
Ik begin me moe te voelen. Ik ga erbij zitten en daar is gelukkig nog wat meer zuurstof. 00:02.. 00:01.. 00:10, ik drukte maar weer op de knop. Ik kan niet meer logisch nadenken, we hebben gewoon verloren. 'Dit was het Will, zegt Carlo, die niet besloot te gaan zitten en bewusteloos op de grond valt. 00:02.. 00:01.. 00:10. Ik heb niet veel tijd meer voordat ik ook bewusteloos raak door te weinig zuurstof. Ik zit voor een dilemma hoe ik dood zou willen. Dood door water of wat dan ook doordat de timer op 0 komt of stikken?  
Beiden hebben geen toekomst, maar het water zou me toch langer in leven houden, al is het wel een pijnlijkere dood.  
00:02.. 00:01.. 00:10.. 00:09.  
Ik heb verloren.. dit was het. ik denk dat ik toch liever verdrink dan bewusteloos raak. en als de lucht samengeperst wordt, dan blijft er toch meer zuurstof over!  
00:02.. 00:01.. 00:00.  
Even gebeurt er niks. Daarna open de deur waar we net zijn uit gekomen zich weer en komt er weer frisse lucht in de kamer. Na de eerste ademhaling voel ik me niet meer moe en ik blijf nog eventjes op de grond liggen. Daarna sta ik op en probeer ik Carlo wakker te maken. Gelukkig is hij ook snel weer bij zinnen. 'Will.. wat is er gebeurd nadat ik flauwviel'  
'Dit was een test. Ik moest kiezen tussen een pijnlijke dood of een pijnloze dood. verdrinken of stikken in mijn slaap. Ik heb gekozen voor de pijnlijke en dat schijnt de goeie geweest te zijn. toen de timer op 0 was ging de deur open. Ik denk dat wanneer we beiden flauw waren gevallen, we opgehaald werden door de kobolden en verloren hadden'  
'Wat een geluk dat jij pijn verkiest voor pijnloze dood dan'  
'Nee dat was het niet per se.. het water zou mij ook iets langer in leven hebben gehouden en dat heb ik toch liever. en ik had het warm en ik zou een plens water niet erg hebben gevonden nu. Ik heb een verschrikkelijke dorst'  
'Nu je het zegt, ik heb ook wel zin in wat. We hebben sinds de ochtend niks meer gehad en we hebben ook niks meegekregen. Hoe lang hebben we eigenlijk nog over'  
'Geen idee Carlo. Maar zo gek lang hebben we er eigenlijk niet over gedaan. misschien zijn we op de helft van de tijd, misschien er al overheen'  
We lopen samen de kluis weer uit die meteen weer dicht gaat als wij hem gepasseerd zijn. 'Doe je illusiespreuk nog eens op die deur die we in zijn gegaan', zeg ik Carlo. 'Revello Ilusa!', roept Carlo en het getal op de deur verandert in.. 37. 'Zie je wel, de nummers zijn omgedraaid. Doe ook maar even op de deur hier tegenover', zeg ik. Carlo doet het en 38 verschijnt. Gelukkig. Maar dat niet alleen. Naast de kluisdeur verschijnt er ook een tafeltje met 2 boterbiertjes en een schaaltje vol met ijsmuizen. 'Ze hebben gelukkig wel aan ons gedacht. De ijsmuizen zijn waarschijnlijk om ons even uit de spanning te houden', zeg ik. 'Denk je niet dat dit ook een valstrik is Will'  
'Ik denk dat we hen hier wel op kunnen vertrouwen. Ze hebben de plicht om alles wat wij hier doen geheim te houden en ze houden ons in de gaten en weten dus ook van onze gaves af. Ik denk dat ze toen we met die spinnen bezig waren dit hier neer hebben gezet omdat al die warmte ons kon uitdrogen'  
'Hmm, misschien wel, ik gok het er in ieder geval op'  
'Hee, er is hier ook een suk perkament met de tijd er op. er staat dat we nog ietsje minder dan een uur hebben en dat dit perkament zichzelf vernietigd in 1 seconde'  
Snel gooi ik het stuk perkament weg voordat het in vlammen op gaat. Na gegeten en gedronken te hebben bekijk ik kluisdeur 38. er zijn geen sloten of een manier om de deur van buiten open te krijgen. 'Volgens mij is dit een van de deuren die Kobolden alleen van buiten open kunnen krijgen en waar je in gezogen kan worden', zegt Carlo. 'Wij hebben een kluis met precies hetzelfde systeem'  
'Dus het is de bedoeling dat we erin gezogen worden'  
'Ik denk het wel.. zal ik voorgaan'  
'Oke, ik volg je'  
Carlo loopt tegen de deur aan die hem naar binnen trekt. Hetzelfde gebeurt met mij en we bevinden ons in een door fakkels verlicht ruimte. 'Mooi, in deze kluis stikken we in ieder geval niet, anders waren de fakkels al uit gegaan', zeg ik. 'Gelukkig maar', antwoordt Carlo. De gang loopt ver door en het lijkt eigenlijk meer op een grot. Helemaal achteraan brandt een fel licht en hoor ik gegrom.  
'Wat zou dat gegrom kunnen wezen?', vraagt Carlo.  
'Ik heb ideeën zat, maar ik durf niks te zeggen omdat ze allemaal even dodelijk zijn'  
We lopen nog verder door en het gegrom wordt steeds luider. Ongeeer 10 meter voor de plek waar de grot groter lijkt te worden staat links van ons een standaard met een paar bezemstelen erop. 'Wat is dit Carlo'  
'Dat zijn... Nimbus 2000 bezemstelen! Geweldig zeg, die zijn nog maar twee jaar uit! Zo een wilde ik altijd al hebben voor Zwerkbal! Ze zijn net ietsje behendiger dan de komeet 260 die ik heb, waardoor je bijna net zo makkelijk kan manouvreren als de snaai!', zegt Carlo. 'Wat wet jij daar veel van af zeg'  
'Ben je vergeten dat ik niet zomaar aanvoerder en zoeker ben van het zwerkbalteam van Huffelpuf'  
'Sorry, dat was ik echt even vergeten ja.. Maar dat mag toch wel even als je ziet waar we nu mee te maken hebben'  
'Dat is ook weer zo, maar dit is dus iets meer mijn terrein. Ik denk dat we naar het goud moeten vliegen zo, dus neem maarvast een bezem mee.'

Ik heb een paar jaar geleden wel eens gevlogen op een bezemsteel, maar dat was niet iets wat aan mij besteed was. ik glijd er altijd van af. Hierdoor lijkt het net alsof ik rondjes om de bezemsteel zijn as draai en daar word ik altijd erg misselijk van. Carlo werd in het tweede jaar meteen zoeker omdat hij hele mooie achtervolgingsmanouvres heeft. Het lijkt net alsof hij soms kan voorspellen waar de snaai naar toe zal vliegen en hem steeds voor is. Huffelpuf wint helaas niet zo gek veel omdat de andere teams betere bezemstelen hebben. Maar toch is het team van huffelpuf in staat veel wedstrijden te winnen, al is het nooit genoeg om te winnen. Niemand zegt het ooit hardop maar Huffelpuf heeft wel de beste spelers van de school. De meeste engelse en nederlandse teams hebben spelers die eerder bij Huffelpuf zaten. Alleen wordt dat detail altijd door iedereen genegeerd, wat wij als Huffelpuf ook niet heel erg vinden zolang we de waarheid maar weten. 

Ik pak de bezemsteel en volg Carlo naar de opening aan het einde van de grot. De ruimte is KOLOSSAAL. Het is net alsof de wanden grote bergen zijn, maar in plaats van de open lucht is er het plafond dat uit alleen maar stalactieten bestaat. Op de grond zijn ook allemaal stalagmieten ze groot als huizen wat het een vreemd effect geeft aan de hele omgeving. Boven op de stalagmoeten staan grote schijven van steen die vlak lijken aan de bovenkant. 'Wat is dit voor plek?', vraagt Carlo. 'Geen idee, het ziet er nogal abnormaal uit hier. de muren zijn net stijle bergen. en het lijkt helemaal rond te lopen. Als hier grote gevleugelde beesten zouden zitten, dan zouden ze zich hier wel heel mooi kunnen uitleven'  
'Zoals.. Draken?', zegt Carlo. 'Bijvoorbeeld ja, hoezo'  
'Nou, kijk eens op die ene schijf rechtsboven ons'  
Ik kijk naar rechts en zie daar een donkergroene draak zitten die ons zit aan te staren. Hij krijst een keer en spuugt een vuurstraal naar ons. 'PROTEGO!', schreeuwt Carlo en een schild vormt zich voor Carlo die mij en Carlo beschermt tegen het vuur. Ik voel de hitte van het vuur dat doorraast naast mij wat niet door het schild is tegen gehouden.  
'Dat scheelde niet veel, William, het vuur is niet veel sneller dan wanneer wij op een bezemsteel zouden vliegen, dus ik denk dat het beter is dat we dat maar eens gaan doen'  
'Blijven we bij elkaar'  
'Dat lijkt me geen goed plan. Ik wil eerst overzicht krijgen over het terrein hier en het is beter als jij dat ook doet'  
'Maar het is tijden geleden dat ik op een bezemsteel gezeten heb!', zeg ik paniekerig.  
'Doet er niet zoveel toe, als je zoveel onder druk wordt gezet als nu, ben je zo in vorm.  
'Maar wat moet ik doen als hij vuur naar me spuwt'  
'Ontwijken of vuur met vuur bestrijden lijkt me het beste. Probeer zijn vuur niet te blussen, dat heeft evenveel zin als een druppel water op een bosbrand'  
'Oke... succes Carlo, ik hoop dat ik je zo nog kan aanspreken zonder brandwonden'  
'Succes Will', zegt Carlo die op zijn bezemsteel gaat zitten en omhoog vliegt. De draak spreid zijn vleugels en gaat hem achterna.

Ik ga op de bezemsteel zitten en zet af. Het zit erg ongemakkelijk maar ik kan hem makkelijk in bedwang houden. Ik vlieg langs en tussen wat stalagmieten door. Vliegen op een bezemseel gaat best snel, maar het is niet iets wat ik vaak zou willen doen. Ik vlieg omhoog en zie Carlo rechts van mij het vuur van de draak ontwijken. Links van mij zie ik de muur omhoog lopen en ik kijk om me heen en zie dat ik me in een soort gigantische koepel bevind. Onder mij zijn allemaal grote stenen platen die boven op de stalagmieten bevinden en boven mij zijn er allemaal stalac-  
tieten die er gevaarlijk uit zien. Ik hoop maar dat ze besluiten te blijven hangen zolang zij hier zijn. Helemaal achterin is een soort hoge rots met bovenop ook een hele grote stenen plaat. Op die plaat staat een klein berg met een grote zware deur. Dat moet de kluis met de schatten zijn!  
Ik vlieg er heen en houd de draak die Carlo achterna zit goed in de gaten. Ongeveer 30 meter voordat ik bij de kluis aan kom zie ik in mijn linkerooghoek iets bewegen. Ik kijk naar links en een tweede draak spreid zijn vleugels en vliegt naar mij toe. Ik trek snel een toverstaf en de draak Spuwt vuur naar mij. 'INCENDIO!', roep ik en een vuurbal ramt het vuur van de draak. Sterker nog, door het vuur van de draak. Hij weet nog net de bal te ontwijken en kijkt woest naar mij. Ik hang stil in de lucht, maar de draak heeft niet veel zin om naar mij toe te vliegen na wat ik net deed. In plaats daarvan vliegt hij omhoog, krijst en duikt van hoog op mij af. Vanaf die afstand kan hij makkelijk mijn vuurbal ontwijken en als hij in de buurt is zal hij mij toch weten te rammen. Ik trek nog een stok en roep INCENDIO! Een vuurbal schier op de draak af en weet hem makkelijk te ontwijken. Nogmaals probeer ik het en alweer mis ik. Snel duik ik naar beneden en vlieg ik tussen de stenen platen door, maak een halve looping en vlieg ik tussen de stalagmieten door. De draak achter mij doet precies hetzelfde en achtervolgt mij. Hij probeert opnieuw vuur naar mij te spugen, maar dat weet ik te ontwijken door achter een stalagmiet te schuilen.

Ik weet niet gek veel van draken af. Laat staan dat ik er ooit een gezien heb.  
Maar ik weet genoeg om te weten dat ik geen enkele kans tegen hem maak tenzij ik hem kan verrassen. Ik zigzag tussen de stalagmieten door en ik probeer een rondje te maken om een stalagmiet heen. De draak ziet het en raast in plaats van om de stalagmiet heen meteen op mij af! 'INCENDIO!' roep ik en de draak vliegt snel naar links uit mijn zicht. Opeens zie ik Carlo weer rechts van mij met ook een draak achter zich aan. De draak spuwt vuur naar hem maar dat weet hij makkelijk te ontwijken. Ik vlieg omhoog en achtervolg de draak. Hij heeft me gelukkig niet gezien en het lukt me vlak onder hem te vliegen. 'INCENDIO', schreeuw ik en ik raak de draak recht in zijn maag. De draak krijst het uit van de pijn en zwaait zo hysterisch met zijn vlegels dat hij mij raakt van de rechter kant. Ik word naar beneden geslagen en kan me nog net beletten op zo'n stenen plateau neer te storten. De draak die Carlo achterviel stort er wel op en na een grote knal beweest de draak niet meer. Even haal ik opgelucht adem en kijk ik naar voren. De tweede draak suist recht op mij af en spuwt vuur naar me. Ik kan het vuur niet meer ontwijken en sluit mijn ogen. 'PROTEGO', roept Carlo en ik hoor een grote knal. Ik doe mijn ogen weer open en ik zie Carlo voor mij hangen op zijn bezemsteel met een schild voor hem. Het vuur is gestopt door hem en de draak is uit het zicht verdwenen. 'Goed gedaan Will, je hebt die draak goed weten te pakken. Wist je dat de buik van de draak op zijn ogen na zijn zwakste plek is'  
'Nee, maar bedankt dat je het me nu even vertelt', zeg ik sarcastisch. 'Sorry ik dacht dat je dat wel doorhad'  
'Ik zie de andere draak niet meer'  
'Ik ook niet, hij is tegen mijn schild op geramd en vloog daarna naar beneden'  
'Zullen we dan maar even naar die kluis gaan'  
'Ja is goed'  
We vliegen naar de kluis toe boven op de hoge rots. Van de draak is niks te bekennen. Nu ik weer een beetje op adem ben voel ik hoeveel pijn ik eigenlijk heb in mijn rechterschouder. 'Die vleugel heeft mij hard geraakt Carlo', zeg ik.  
'Wees blij dat het geen brandwond is Will, want dan was je nu geroosterd'  
We landen op het plateau waar het kleine bergje zich bevind en lopen naar de deur van de kluis. 'Gelukkig heeft deze gewoon een handvat', zegt Carlo die de deur opent. We lopen naar binnen en ik kijk nog even of er aan de binnenkant ook een handvat zit. Gelukkig is die aanwezig. De gang waar ik me nu in bevind met Carlo leidt naar beneden in een soort spiraal. We lopen door en eenmaal beneden aangekomen zie ik een grote berg met galjoenen liggen. Daaromheen een grote circel met zilveren sikkels en we blijken op een vloer met knoeten te lopen. 'Olivander heeft wel stijl zeg', zegt Carlo. 'Dat heb ik zeker', zegt een stem achter ons. Ik schrik me dood en ik val op de berg met galjoenen. 'Meneer Olivander', zeg ik, 'wat doet u hier? bent u ons gevolgd'  
'Nee, ik ben eigenaar van achttien verschillende kluizen in goudgrijp die allemaal aan elkaar aansluiten. Mijn familie is nogal rijk geworden door het toverstokken maken en verkopen en hebben al deze dingen kunnen huren door je jaren heen. Vooral die draken zijn behoorlijk duur en jullie hebben zojuist een ervan behoorlijk kunnen toetakelen. Ik heb alles vanaf hier kunnen observeren door dit raam dat je alleen maar kan zien vanaf de binnenkant, vanaf de buitenkant is het gewoon gesteente'  
'Gefeliciteerd, jullie hebben de beproving doorstaan!', roept Grijphaak die met naast Olivander staat maar die ik door zijn lengte niet direct heb opgemerkt. 'We hadden niet gedacht dat jullie het binnen de tijd zouden redden maar jullie hebben zelfs nog een kwartier over, proficiat!'

We lopen met Olivander en meneer Grijphaak terug via allemaal verschillende kluizen die net zoveel gevuld zijn met goud als degene waar we het eerst in kwamen. 'Meneer Olivander', zegt Carlo. 'Ja jongen?', antwoord hij. 'Waarom bent u zo verschrikkelijk gek op koffie eigenlijk'  
'Omdat koffie het enige magische ding is dat wel door dreuzels, maar niet door tovenaars gedronken wordt. Ik weet het fijne er niet van eigenlijk, maar in legendes en mythen wordt er wel eens gesproken over als de juiste ingrediënten bij elkaar gevoegd worden, je hetzelfde effect kan krijgen als wat de Steen der Wijzen met je leven doet.  
'En weet u of dat waar is'  
'Al zal ik het weten zou ik het jullie niet vertellen, net als ik dat ik niemand anders vertel wat ik eigenlijk allemaal weet'  
'Maar ik weet wel dat jullie de toverstokken die ik voor jullie ga maken waard zijn. Meer dan waard zelfs. Maar vooralsnog krijgenjullie de stokken niet zomaar. Ik heb jullie dingen verteld nu die bijna geen enkele levende tovenaar weet. En daar is een reden voor en die is heel simpel.  
Het Ministerie van de Toverkunst wilt dat al deze informatie zich verspreid in de tovernaardwereld. Zij willen de macht houden over iedereen om daarmee de controle over de wereld te houden. 'Het probleem is alleen dat de zwarte kunst sterker is dan wat hedendaags wordt geleerd aan de jongere generaties en dat de tovenaarswereld week en soft is geworden. Het zal waarschijnlijk niet lang meer duren voordat iemand anders de macht over zal nemen net als Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden dat geprobeerd heeft. Albus Perkamentus en ik zijn een van de enigen die nog iets weten van de oudere spreuken die door het Ministerie zijn weggestopt. Maar ik ben bang dat als Albus of ik het loodje leggen, al deze informatie verloren gaat en er niemand meer is om ons te beschermen tegen de mensen die ten koste van alles de macht willen hebben'  
'Betekend dat dat omdat we nu dit allemaal over ons heen krijgen, wij binnenkort gedwongen worden een deel gaan uitmaken van een groep mensen die buiten de macht van het ministerie om te proberen het Kwaad te bestrijden?', vraag ik. 'Ik dwing jullie niet om dat te doen, dat zou ik niet kunnen en ik zou dat zeker niet willen. Op dit moment weten jullie genoeg over wat hier gaande is en bied ik jullie de kans aan het lot van de tovenaarswereld te kunnen beïnvloeden'  
'Hoeveel mensen zijn er verder op deze manier geselecteerd?', vraagt Carlo. 'Nou.. om eerlijk te zijn alleen Albus Perkamentus in de afgelopen 50 jaar.  
Hij is de grootste tovenaar van de vorige eeuw en ik hoop dat hij dat nog lang kan blijven.  
Maar hij en ik vrezen dat we niet lang meer te leven hebben. We worden ook al oud en Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden was er ook bijna in geslaagd totaal aan de macht te komen.

'Jullie zouden grootse dingen kunnen doen als jullie deze taak op jullie nemen', zegt Grijphaak. 'Wat hebben kobolden met dit alles te maken?', vraag ik. 'Helemaal niks. Zij blijven neutraal totdat zij aangevallen worden. Hen maakt het niet uit of het goede of het kwade aan de macht is zolang hun leven niet er verstoord door wordt', zegt Olivander, 'En alles wat ik nu zeg blijft tussen ons. Uit kobolden kan de informatie onmogelijk verkregen worden omdat ze trotse wezens zijn. Alles wat ik nu zeg gaat mee naar Grijphaak's graf.' Grijphaak knikt bevestigend. 'Trouwens, ik kom nog even terug op jullie toverstokken. Carlo, jouw toverstok wordt ingekort naar 34 centimeter en jij hebt absoluut geen palmbomenschors nodig. Je hebt hout nodig van de vierde ring in een volgroeide beukwilg. Je schilden hebben meer hardheid nodig van de toverstaf om het bij te kunnen benen, ik had jouw schild onderschat. William, jouw stok wordt 45 cm. Ik weet het, het is onhandig maar helaas nodig'  
'Hoeveel stokken hebben jullie eigenlijk nog over?', vraagt Grijphaak aan ons. 'Eehh, ik heb er nog veertien en Will heeft er nog twee over als ik dat goed gezien heb'  
'Nee, ik heb er zevenentwintig over, ik heb de zakken achterin de jas ook gevuld'  
'Wat... zaten daar ook nog zakken?', zegt Carlo verbaasd terwijl hij zijn jas uit doet en de rugkant bekijkt. Er zitten inderdaad 5 rijen van 5 zakken, maar moeilijker te zien dan de andere zakken aan de zijkant.  
'Krijgt de tovenaarswereld geen problem dat Goudgrijp een paar uur gesloten is?', vraag ik Grijphaak. 'Nee, bent u toevallig iemand die opgegroeid is in deuzelfamilies'  
'Ja dat klopt'  
'Wij doen niet aan aandelen. Wij verkrijgen geld door de hoge huurkosten van onze kluizen en van de geleedge kluizen die geen erfgenaam hebben. Ook krijgen wij geld van het Ministerie wanneer we het even niet redden. Maar sinds de oorlog van dertien jaar geleden is dat niet meer nodig', zegt Grijphaak met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht en gemeen fonkelende ogen.  
'Dan denk ik dat nu alles duidelijk is', zegt meneer Olivander, 'Volg mij maar, dan gaan we terug naar mijn winkel en bespreken we de rest even. Ik wil meneer Grijphaak en de bank niet verder ophouden. Bedankt meneer Grijphaak dat u mij hiermee van dienst bent geweest, u mag zoals afgesproken voor deze paar uur het geld van drie van mijn kluizen claimen. Het maakt neit uit welke want in elke kluis zit evenveel zoals u heel goed weet'  
'Dat klopt meneer', zegt Grijphaak met een grijns. 'Ik hoop dat alles naar wens was'  
'Dat was het zeker. Alleen waren de vallen toch nog steeds dodelijk of niet'  
'Niet zo dodelijk als de rest van ons bewakingssysteem. Deze jongens waren minstens 20 keer dood geweest als we de normale systemen in werking hadden gezet'  
'Ze waren in ieder geval uitdagend genoeg', zegt Olivander, 'nogmaals bedankt.'

We lopen via de kluizen terug naar de ingang. Ondertussen verteld Grijphaak ons nog dat de kluizen normaal niet met elkaar zijn verbonden en dat als een niet-kobold een kluisdeur zou aanraken hij meteen het loodje zou leggen. Hij geniet werkelijk van zijn dodelijke geniale ideeën. Onder de indruk loop ik in gedachten achter de anderen aan. Deze vallen waren echt dodelijk, we hadden echt dood kunnen zijn nu. Dan had ik Janine nooit meer kunnen zien.  
Maar aan de andere kant.. Wat zou het voor haar uitmaken of ik er wel of niet ben? In ieder geval zal ik in Zweinsveld proberen haar uit te vragen ofzo. Zo niet, dan in ieder geval wel voor elk andere dodelijke moment!

Een paar minuten later bevinden wij ons weer in de zaak van Olivander. Olivander zelf gaat weer op zijn stoel zitten en kijkt bedenkelijk naar ons. 'Jullie gaan grootse dingen doen. Hele grootse dingen als jullie dat zouden willen. Als beloning krijgen jullie géén rekening voor alle stokken die jullie kapot hebben gemaakt'  
Even kijken Carlo en ik elkaar opgelucht aan. 'De stokken die jullie gebruikten waren laatsteklasstokken maar dat maakt voor alleen hele ingewikkelde spreuken uit. Jullie zitten slechts in jullie S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L jaar en dan hebben de stokken zelf behalve bij jullie specialiteit niet echt van belang. 'Houd wel in de gaten dat jullie spreuken sterker gaan worden naar mate jullie ouder worden. En ik waarschuw jullie nogmaals. Als het Ministerie erachter komt dat jullie dit kunnen, dan zijn jullie net zo gewild als Sirius Zwarts! 'Jullie zouden geen normaal leven meer kunnen leiden en steeds worden ingezet in levensgevaarlijke missies. Dit is ook bijna bij mij en Albus Perkamentus gebeurd, alleen wisten wij ons te redden'  
'Niemand mag weten waar wij toe in staat zijn en ik heb alle vertrouwen in jullie dat jullie ons niet verraden. Dat zou onze ondergang betekenen'  
'Geen zorgen Olivander, uw geheimen zijn veilig bij ons', zegt Carlo. 'Gelukkig maar. Jullie mogen de overige toverstokken nog houden als jullie willen, maar laat het niemand zien! gebruik ze alleen in noodgevallen totdat jullie de locatie van de Feniks weten'  
'Hoe krijgen we dat te horen dan?', vraag ik. 'Daar zorgt Albus wel voor. Jullie horen het vanzelf wel. Ik zie jullie hopelijk zo spoedig mogelijk'  
Olivander maakt een buiging voor ons en Carlo haalt het horloge van zijn pols af.  
Tegelijk raken wij het glas aan en binnen een seconde zijn we weer vlak voor waar het terrein van Zweinstein begint.

'Ik heb nog steeds het gevoel dat we wat vergeten zijn', zegt Carlo tegen mij. 'Geen idee. We vertrokken toch met niks dus kunnen we toch niks vergeten zijn'  
'Dat klopt.. maar toch'  
We lopen terug naar Zweinstein, openen de voordeur en lopen naar binnen. We lopen de trappen op en de leerlingen kijken ons vreemd aan. 'Volgens mij weet ik het', zeg ik. 'Wat dan'  
'We hebben onze leren jassen nog aan'  
'Dat zal het wel zijn. Toch heb ik een beetje het gevoel dat we nog een zonnebril missen'  
'Hoe kom je daar nou weer bij Carlo'  
'Geen idee. Gewoon een gevoel..'

De volgende dag gebeurt er weinig en gaat al snel voorbij. Sneep heeft ons echt niet gemist en al ons huiswerk scheen gemaakt te zijn in ons eigen handschrift. We kregen natuurlijk niet de hoogste cijfers van de klas, omdat we liever niet op willen vallen. Dat is Huffelpuf. Dat zal Huffelpuf altijd blijven.

Morgen kunnen we lekker een dagje naar Zweinsveld. Ik kijk er nu al naar uit..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

deeltje 9 alweer af Ik zou hier heel graag reviews op willen hebben omdat dit de eerste keer is dat ik probeer een actieverhaal te schrijven. dus als je het verhaal wat aan vond of helemaal niet PLZ REVIEW smeekt :P 


End file.
